A New Start 2: On The Fritz
by ScrubSandwich
Summary: The year is 1997, a whole decade after the murders, Bite, and "New and Improved" pizzeria's closure. For those ten long years, the Toys laid deactivated in a junkyard, languishing away. But, a man named Scott C. had saved them from such a fate, and they now reside in his house! And, just for tonight, they're heading back to their old pizzeria for some good ol' fun!
1. Prologue

1997's the year. It had been exactly one decade after the closure of the "New &amp; Improved" Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria. The Toy models, designed to replace the older models, were declared a loss and were thrown out whilst their predecessors returned to stardom at a new location.

Ironic, isn't it?

It's also rather unfortunate. Those were some very good robots, good pieces of technology. It would've been quite a waste if they were, say, melted down or something of the sort. Luckily for them, they were simply allotted a nice, warm place... smack-dab in the middle of a junkyard. They sat there, cycling in and out of storage for the next ten years, just waiting for one of two things to happen – one being for someone to simply put the long deactivated bots out of their misery, or...

To heck with that.

That was where ol' Scott C. came in. He practically jumped on the opportunity to buy up the four animatronics that were a part of his childhood, the bots who were so unfairly subjected to such an unfortunate fate. He bought them up, spruced them up, and now they reside in his home.

Even the Mangle, now Toy Foxy, got her share of long-needed repairs!

And now, on a late night in the late nineties, our story begins.

* * *

Chica slowly traversed the halls of the house. Her joints and plastic feet made their quiet, mechanical sounds as she walked. You see, Chica was carrying something. It was a grey, heavy, rectangular thing. She stared forward with a concentrated, determined expression as she walked. One thing was for certain.

Chica was on a mission.

With a fluid motion, she turned a corner, heading towards the living room. In the weeks they had spent living in this house, the room's role has come to be that similar to the 'Party Rooms', or perhaps the Stage at their old pizzeria. That room was the place where all the action occurred. It was the place where the bots usually congregated.

And soon, it would be the place where something _magical _will happen.

As Chica entered the room, she looked around, smiling to herself as she saw that the other three animatronics were already there. Foxy and Bonnie were playing patty-cake on the couch while Freddy was passing time by looking through his hat. Chica calmly made her way to the center of the room, not wanting to be explicitly noticed quite yet. She kept her boxy item behind her back as she went, before stopping and turning. She faced the other three, staring at them for a quick moment. Finally, she placed her item on the ground beside her, before...

_Flick_

_ "Spontaneous Congaaaa!", _Chica suddenly exclaimed, putting her hands toward the ceiling.. As the radio that she put down began to play some upbeat, Mexican music, she grabbed the nearest Toy and engaged in full-on, unadulterated...

_Conga._

"Wh-Whoa, heheh!", Freddy shouted as he was suddenly pulled into this dance. "What's the occasion, Chica?"

"Friday, Freddy! Friday's the occasion!", Chica replied as she danced with the bear. "And when's a better time to party than now?", she asked as she coaxed Freddy along.

"Well, sounds good enough to me!", the bear replied. He hadn't experienced a good party in quite a while, so this was a much-welcomed changed of pace!

_"Oooh!"_, Chica uttered as she felt two blue hands rest on her shoulders. She turned slightly, looking to see who had joined her.

"Can a friend 'n I join?", Bonnie asked cheerfully. Foxy would also reveal herself from behind the rabbit, grinning.

"Well, of course!", Chica replied. She turned, momentarily breaking the conga-line as she put her hands under her bib. "See this bib?", she asked. "It says 'Let's Party'! _Soooooo!..."_

_**"Let's Party!"**_**, **she exclaimed with stars in her eyes, spinning on her heels.

* * *

Scott yawned, checking his rearview mirror as he reversed out of a parking space at his place of employment. He almost found himself grumbling in frustration as he drove out of the parking lot and drove down the street. A few weeks ago, he was absolutely fine with working overtime. It earned him some extra cash, and it wasn't as if he had many friends. However, nowadays, all it did was keep him from the four for which he cared so deeply. As he turned on his SUV's radio, he glanced at the clock.

**8:30 PM.**

Almost instantly, he felt a little better. He still had time. In fact, he had _hours_ before it was time to carry out his plan.

Scott grinned. Oh, yes, his plan! He had a feeling that the Toys would absolutely love what he had in mind for tonight! For the entire week, he kept it mostly secret. He dropped a few hints here and there, but he wasn't sure if the bots picked up on it at all.

Scott slowed down as he reached a certain stretch of road. He looked to his right as he passed a rather dilapidated building, a wry smile coming to his face.

He really hoped that the bots would like what he had in store...

A few minutes later, Scott parked in the driveway of his house. As he got out of his vehicle, and made sure that the doors were locked, he couldn't help but hear the soft thumping of... _bass _through the walls of his house. Curious, Scott jogged up to the front door and put his ear to it.

He heard trumpets and drums, horns and maracas...

_What was going on in there?_

Scott quickly retrieved his keys and unlocked the front door, opening it and stepping inside.

_ "What the?...",_ he quietly asked himself.

Before him, in the living room, all four of the bots were dancing in a line_, _oblivious to the man in the doorway.

Scott had never seen a robot dance before now, much less four at once. He always figured that, if the Toys were to ever dance, they'd do something like, well...

_The Robot._

Not a full-on conga-line! With music! They seemed _really_ into it too!

_"Ho-hoooo! Congaaaa!"_

_"I'm dancin', haha, I'm dancin'!"_

_ "I used to do this all the time! I could do this for __**money!**__ I don't, but I could!"_

_**"I looove the congaaaaa!"**_

Scott leaned on the doorway and crossed his arms, absolutely engrossed. This was one of those things that you watch, and try your hardest not to disturb. This is something he envisioned when he first bought the Toys. This... was _beautiful._

As they continued to dance in a circle, Freddy, the one in front, would soon notice Scott. Surprised, he suddenly halted his dancing, lurching forward as the other three ran into the back of him.

"H-Hey, what's the big idea?!", Chica asked as she collected herself. "...O-Oh, hi, Scott!", she then said, finally noticing the man.

"Heeey, Scott!", Bonnie exclaimed, waving. "We were just having the _best conga line of our lives!"_

"I noticed!", Scott replied as he fully walked inside, closing the door behind him. "It definitely seemed fun!"

"Sure was!"

"Say...", Chica began, putting a finger to her chin. "What took you so long to get home, anyway?"

"Chica's right!", Freddy agreed, tilting his head. "You're usually back by now!"

"Well, my boss asked me to stay late," Scott admitted with a small shrug. "I didn't really want to, but... eh. I guess the pay's good, but..."

Scott watched as the four looked at him, their expressions that of slight confusion.

"...W-Well, anyway, I've been wanting to tell you guys something! I've been holding this back all week, a-and... I think you need to sit down for this," he said, walking toward the couch. The Toys exchanged looks before following. Once they were all seated, he put his hands together.

"So, all week, I've been thinking about something...", he began, standing before the four. "You all know how I tend to, y'know, grab stuff from the old restaurant, right?"

Scott didn't wait for a response before continuing.

"Well, I've been thinking... For the past two weeks you've all been living in here, and... And excluding that time we went to the fair, you haven't really gone anywhere interesting. So, what if, tonight, we head toooo... _Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria?!", _Scott offered, grinning. The response was immediate and quite uproarious.

"Wow!"

_ "Really?!"_

"Cool!"

_"Oooh!"_

These were the four words that were exclaimed. As expected, they stood up in shock at what Scott had to say. The four exchanged looks, silently mouthed things to each other, and otherwise expressed their pure wonder.

"A-Are you... serious, Scott?", Freddy soon asked, being the first to speak up. He put his hands to his snout as Scott nodded.

"Well, yes, yes I am!" he said proudly. "I figured that having you guys all cooped up in here wasn't doing you any good, sooooo...", he explained, trailing off for dramatic effect. "I figured that we'd head somewhere _special _tonight! It _is_ Friday, after all!"

_"...Plus, it's not like I had any other plans for tonight...",_ he quietly added, looking away.

Returning his gaze to the Toys, he saw that they were once again rendered speechless. He put his hands together in a hopeful manner, his confidence beginning to falter as he received no response.

"Th-Though, of course, if you'd rather not, we cou-"

Scott froze his speech as Freddy suddenly moved forward, grabbing the man's hands.

_"Scott"_, Freddy began quietly, "That sounds like a... _positively brilliant idea!"_, he exclaimed, grinning widely. "I don't know why any of us haven't thought of it sooner! That sounds _fantastic!"_

"Yeah!", Bonnie added, hopping in place. Like Freddy, he was absolutely ecstatic! "That sounds _awesome! _What'll we do there, what'll we do there?!"

"Anything you want!", Scott replied. "Last time I checked, the power still worked in that place! So, assuming none of the electronics've gone out from disuse, we can do anything we wish!", he added. Considering how long the Toys have lasted without needing any major repairs, for the most part, he felt that the odds were in their favor. "_Maybe the band can come back together!"_, he then suggested, eyeing Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica in particular.

"Oh yeah, the band!", Chica exclaimed. "I'd _really _love that!", she said.

"Oh, _yes!",_ Freddy concurred.

As the three band members began to chat amongst themselves, Scott turned his attention to Foxy.

"Oh, Scott...", she began, unable to shake her grin. "You shouldn't have, hehehe!"

"Oh, please...", Scott said modestly with the flick of his wrist. "It's the least I could do! Besides, how long has it been since you've last entered your Cove with your own two feet, huh?", he asked, gesturing toward the animatronic's legs. Foxy giggled.

"Quite a while, I'd say!", she replied.

"Exactly!"

Scott felt a warmth in his heart as he saw Foxy rub her cheeks, giggling incessantly as she wiggled in her seat. Soon, she'd look at Scott with a sly, uncharacteristically devious look on her face.

_ "Oh come here, youuuu!",_ she exclaimed, getting up and grabbing Scott by the fabric of his shirt. She pulled him into a tight, warm hug, resting her snout on his shoulder. This triggered the other bots into joining their friend.

"Yeah, group hug! Again!", Bonnie exclaimed. This lasted for a small while until, finally, they let go. Scott stumbled a bit, catching his breath. Like always, the Toys hug _really _tightly.

"Haha, well... I'm glad you're all excited!", Scott said, dusting himself off.

"Oh we are, we are!", Bonnie confirmed, nodding.

"But now comes the big question: When're we going?", Freddy asked.

"Can we go _now?"_, Chica made sure to ask.

"Well, as much as it pains me... _No,"_ Scott admitted.

"W-Why ever not?", Foxy asked, putting a hand to her mouth.

"Because!", Scott began. "It's a little after 8:30, and you guys usually shut down at around 10. If we go now, we'd only spend less than an hour and a half there before you all deactivate! So, to bypass that, I figured that we'd set off after you all turn back on at midnight. I wish I could disable that bit of your programming, but I have no idea how...", he explained. The bots shuffled a bit, realizing that that _was _true...

"Well... That's fine!", Bonnie said. "As long as we're going!"

"Yeah!", the other three agreed.

"Besides, it'd give us time to pick up where we left off!", Chica said, walking over to her radio and setting it on the table.

_"Everybody ready?"_ she asked.

Scott offered no protest as Freddy put his hands on his shoulders. Looking back at the bear, rabbit, and fox behind him, he knew exactly what this meant.

Chica, meanwhile, grinned from her spot near the radio.

_"3, 2, 1, conga!"_

* * *

** A/N****: Whoo! Finally, the sequel! I know a **_**lot**_** of you wanted this, soooo...**

_**Here it is!**_

** I think/hope you'll all love this one. After only glossing over it in the first story which you should read, or something**_**ormaybenotifyoudon'twanttoI'mnotacop,**_** we're heading to a location that's **_**very **_**near and dear to our robotic friends' nonexistent hearts!**

** ...Also, I've been wanting to make a statement on something that I find myself doing a **_**lot **_**of.**

_**Retconning.**_

** Y'know, retconning. Retroactive continuity. Silly thing it is. However, it seems that I do it a lot with my fics. It's like, as I'm writing/proofreading it, I go**_** "Hey, this'll be a cool plot-point that I'll return to in the future hohohohohoho!"**_

** ...And then never actually do that.**

** In fact, I go back to what I wrote a few days down the line and wonder precisely what I was **_**thinking **_**when initially writing it! Something that ends up sounding "emotional" or moving ends up looking really... clumsy, I guess.**

** Or maybe even... **_**"edgy."**_** *shivers***

** A **_**huge**_** example would be Chapter 8-9 of A New Start before I rewrote them coughcoughAHEM.**

** Anyway, just wanted to throw that out there. If you see something I wrote about in some chapter or one-shot/arc that ends up being removed/replaced, then that's what happened. Hope I didn't bore you with this ridiculously long Note, and I hope you enjoy the prologue!**

_** Until next tiiime!**_

_** NowwheredidIputthatdocumentofFun&amp;GamesIneedtogettothat.**_


	2. Getting Acquainted

The trip to the pizzeria was mostly uneventful, partially because of the time that they chose. It was in the wee hours of the morning and, barring the occasional passing car, hardly anyone was out.

Scott was glad that this was the case. He wasn't entirely sure how people would react if they saw a train of robotic animals just... _walking around._ Then again, he _did _take them out once for Easter, and there didn't seem to be any trouble.

...Aside from the machine Freddy broke at the theme park, anyway.

But, that was then and this was now. Scott supposed that he would think about it later. He'd probably just play it safe, like usual, and keep the four indoors for the most part.

Scott smiled as he looked back at the bots who were following him. For the entire trip, they had been talking about the things they planned to do once they reached their destination. Chica brought along the radio from earlier, just in case the pizzeria's old sound system didn't work. Foxy was also carrying a box filled with things such as her eyepatch, hook, and various papers to draw on and play games with. She grinned as she gazed down upon her assorted goodies. Tonight was going to be _fun._

"Oh, hey, we're here!", Bonnie suddenly exclaimed as the group approached a building. He ran ahead of the group before stopping in front of a set of glass doors, peering inside.

Scott tensed up slightly as he knew for a fact that this was the wrong building.

"B-Bonnie, wait!", he exclaimed, pursuing the animatronic. "I know you're excited, but... this is _not_ our building!" he said.

"He's right!", Freddy agreed as he ran with Scott. He grabbed Bonnie's arms and gently pulled him away from the doors. "Look up!", he said, pointing at the sign.

"O-Oh, right... This is the... _new _place," he said, his ears drooping slightly as he looked up at the sign.

"Oh, cheer up, Bon!", Freddy assured, patting his friend on the back. "We'll be at _our _pizzeria soon enough! Besides, it's not like you have any reason to be embarrassed or anything," he continued. "Remember the last time we were here? I made the exact same mistake!", he pointed out.

"O-Oh yeah, heheh!" Bonnie replied, cheering back up. "I _do _remember that!"

"R-Right, well, why don't we get moving?", Scott asked, taking a step closer to the two. "The sooner we get to the other building, the sooner we can have some fun!" He grinned wryly, putting his hands behind his back. He really wanted to get away from this place as soon as possible. He remembered the complicated situation that arose the last time he was here... Plus, from what he knew of the four, he was pretty sure that Bonnie was a little more than simply embarrassed...

"Oh, yes, good idea!", Freddy replied. "Come on, Bonnie! Let's get moving!"

"Right, boss!"

And so, after a bit more walking, they arrived at their destination. Its appearance didn't change much since the last time most of them were there. Much like before, it was a small, old, dilapidated structure. It was larger than the "newer" pizzeria, but not by much. Its faded and peeling blue, green, and brown paint complimented the rocky grey parking lot to create a sort of a "dried-up" atmosphere. The windows were cracked, some full-on broken, and the sign above the entrance was missing a letter or two.

Nonetheless, Scott and the Toys were happy.

They were here.

* * *

The interior was also what one would expect from a long abandoned restaurant. Absolutely everything was covered in dust, or otherwise marred. Some tiles were cracked, some banners were torn or moth-eaten, and the balloons had long deflated. Similar to the outside, the walls' paint was also quite worn.

But to them, this was a-okay!

"Well!", Freddy began, taking a proud step forward. "We're here! The place where aaaall the magic happens!", he exclaimed, putting his hands up.

Scott grinned as the other three cheered. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica walked ahead. They seemed to inspect the place, talking and gossiping as they went. Scott almost took a step forward himself, but he took a moment to look at Foxy, who was oddly still beside him.

Foxy, meanwhile, was beside _herself _with wonder and glee! She slowly put down her box, then looked down at her feet. She wiggled her fingers, then her toes, opening her mouth in an odd, silly sort of grin.

"S-Say, Foxy, are you alright?", Scott asked.

"O-Oh, yes, yes! I'm more than alright!", she replied, breaking from her stupor. "I-It's been so long since... Since I've actually been able to _walk_ upon these tiles! Ohh, this place looks just the way I remember it!", she continued, putting her hands together as she surveyed the room. She shuddered for a moment, feeling something coming on.

"Ahh... _Ahhh... __**A-choo!"**_, she sneezed.

"Th-Though, it's... a little dustier than I recall...", she then remarked, waving her hand in front of her nose.

Scott chuckled. He was glad that this was already working out. He checked his watch, noting the time as 12:30 AM. That meant a maximum of 5 and a half more hours with which he and his friends could do almost anything they wished!

However, Scott blinked in sudden realization. Did she just... _sneeze?_ Can robots sneeze? Just as he opened his mouth to voice his curiosity and slight concern, he heard Freddy address him.

"Hey, Scott!", the bear called from upon the stage. "Why don't you go explore a bit? I reckon there isn't much sense in standing around when you've got a whole building to check out!"

"Yeah!", Bonnie agreed. "Plus, we gotta clean this room up!"

"Exactly!", Chica added. "We can't have you sitting here for six whole hours when the place is this dusty!"

"O-Oh, yes, and I should probably unpack as well...", Foxy said quietly. "Scott, would'ja be a dear and give us a few minutes to get situated? We'll get you when we're done!"

Scott smiled widely, nodding. "Sure thing!", he replied, before setting off.

* * *

Scott walked with a bit of a swing in his step as he went down the hallway. He was feeling better and better by the minute. He hummed as he made his way toward the Security Office. For him, all was quite well in the world!

However, as Scott would soon realize as he entered the office, not _everything _was quite right.

"Huh?", he murmured as he flipped the office's light switch, confused at the lack of response.

_Flick. Flick-flick-flick-flick._

"Weird...", he said to himself. "This thing used to work!"

With a bit of difficulty, he maneuvered himself through the office and sat at the security desk. Though the office was dark, he could at least see the outlines of the objects immediately in front of him. He put his hands on the desk, shuddering slightly from the sheer amount of _dust _on the thing! Who would've thought that ten years of neglect would result in so much... _dust?!_

...Well, a lot of people would assume that, probably.

Anyway, Scott waggled his hands around, trying to shake the dust off.

"Egh...", he said. "Where's the fan?"

He felt his way around, gathering more dust on his palms as a result, before he felt something metal.

"Ah-ha!", he exclaimed. He moved his hand to the back of the fan and, feeling a switch, turned it.

He really, _sorely _regretted doing that.

"A- Ahh! _Agh!"_, Scott exclaimed, flailing a bit. Fortunately, the decade-old fan worked. It blew most of the dust off of the table.

However, just as unfortunately, _the fan __worked._

Scott shouted and coughed as years of dust blew into his face. He almost fell out of his seat as he rubbed his eyes, getting some dust in them on accident. Why must the fan forsake him so?!

He quickly turned the thing off, coughing and hacking as he did so.

"Bad idea...", he said. "_Really _bad idea..."

But, he had to admit that at least the desk was clean. It looked a lot better this way and, _hey, _look what he found!

Scott grabbed and held up an old tablet. He marveled at it, having never seen this thing before! As a matter of fact, he was sure that this was...

_"The Security Tablet!"_, he exclaimed in triumph. This was great! He could use this to check up on the Toys, to see what they were up to!

Assuming the camera system still worked, anyway.

"Well, here goes...", he announced as he pressed the 'On' button. After a few seconds, the tablet flickered on, showing the Freddy Fazbear Pizza logo before displaying the camera feed. It was blurry and filled with static, but Scott could see well enough. He poked the various camera options on the screen, watching as the bots spruced up the building. He smiled as he then switched to the Kid's Cove camera. Judging from what he saw, Foxy had just finished cleaning her little room and was busy unpacking her things. She hummed as she set various items upon the table, making sure that everything was perfectly organized. Upon realizing that she was being watched, she turned and smiled, waving up at the camera.

Scott waved back, despite knowing that the Toy wouldn't be able to see the gesture, and shut the tablet off. He laid back in his seat and sighed contently.

This was _awesome._

He found himself always repeating that, or something similar, in his head, but this really _was_ awesome! Everything about the past few weeks has been nothing short of _awesome! _He didn't know how else to describe it!

Scott sat up as he heard some footsteps down the hall. He sat in anticipation as the footsteps got closer and closer. Then, he heard the low screech of metal as something was set down and moved a bit to the side.

"Hrmm...", came a voice in the dark, a voice that he recognized as Freddy's. "Scott, could you hold this ladder for me? I just need to screw in this here lightbulb," the bear said. Scott assumed that the bot probably held up a bulb so as to cement his claim, but Scott wouldn't know.

...Considering how dark it is in here.

"Oh, sure, sure," Scott replied, getting up. He awkwardly felt his way around the desk to the ladder and, upon reaching it, grabbed the ladder's legs. Said ladder creaked a bit as it supported Freddy's weight. In fact, Scott could feel the old thing bending as the bear traversed it

"F-Freddy, I don't think this is safe..." Scott said, looking up.

"Hold on, hold on, I'm almost done!", Freddy replied. "...Ah! There we go! All good 'n replaced! Scott, would you mind turning on the light? I want to see if this works!"

Scott nodded and, after taking a cautious step back and making sure that the ladder wasn't going to fall, obliged! The light flickered on, illuminating the office. Freddy smiled down at Scott, prompting the man to smile back.

"Well, now that that's done and over with...", Freddy began, climbing back down the ladder. "Why don't you head on over to the main room while I put this ladder away?", he asked. "We've got quite the surprise for you!"

"Okay, sure!", Scott replied. He and Freddy exchanged waves, and Scott walked down the hall.

* * *

As Scott walked toward the stage area, he thought about Freddy's mention of a surprise. What could the Toys have in store? As he went, he also began to notice how _clean _the place looked. Sure, the tops of the walls and most of the ceiling was still rather grimy, but it was a definite improvement over the state they were in only about ten minutes ago. As he reached the main room, he noticed that Bonnie and Chica were onstage. Foxy was in front of the stage, sitting on one of the mats that were laid out on the floor.

"Oh, hi, Scott!", Bonnie greeted, waving and hopping.

"Hey, there's the Guest of Honor!", Chica exclaimed as she hopped offstage.

"Hey, guys! What's with the set-up?", Scott asked, wondering what the three were up to.

"Oh, you'll see when Freddy comes back!", Chica replied before giving Scott something. Scott looked in surprise upon what he was given. There, in his hands, was...

_A bowl of popcorn!_

"...Wh-Where did'ja get this?", Scott asked, looking at Chica. "Did you make this yourself?"

"Well~...", Chica began modestly, putting her hands behind her back. "Yes! I did! It's not burnt, is it? I haven't really... _made_ anything in a long time, y'know!"

Scott looked down at his bowl again, then glanced back at Chica. He wasn't sure about the safety of this popcorn... Could unpopped popcorn stay edible for ten years? Could it stay edible _indefinitely?_

_ "...Mmm!_ Well, it's _definitely _delicious!", Scott commented before taking another bite. "Where did'ja make this?", he asked, his mouth full.

"In the kitchen!", she replied. "Where else?" Scott shrugged.

"I guess that makes sense," he said after chewing and swallowing. "I'm just surprised at how much stuff still works in here!" He made a move to grab another handful, but stopped as Chica held his wrist.

"Heh, well, I'm glad you like it," she began. "But, don't eat it all here! Go sit down with Foxy, will ya'? The show's about to start!" she said, gently pushing Scott.

"Right, right! Wait – show?"

"You'll see what I mean! Now, get going! Bonnie 'n I will get Freddy!", Chica exclaimed, now using both of her arms to coax Scott along.

"Okay, okay, sheesh!", he replied. As Chica, and eventually Bonnie, went to retrieve their friend, Scott made his way over to where Foxy was seated. He made himself comfortable on the mat, placing his bowl of popcorn in his lap. Foxy quietly giggled, having watched the whole exchange.

"Glad you could join us," she said kindly. "You know, I saw you watching me through those cameras. Thought I wouldn't notice?"

"Oh, I figured you'd notice!", Scott responded. "I'm just surprised at how many things still work in here!"

"Hmhm~ Oh, believe me," she began. "I'm as surprised as you are! Though, I _did_ tell Chica not to use the stove... I was so worried that a fire would start!"

"Heh, yeah, that'd be... _pretty bad,"_ Scott said with a tinge of nervousness.

"Oh, absolutely... It's also why I'm nervous about using too many things in here at once!", she said. "It might blow the circuit breaker, that poor thing... As a matter of fact, it's happened before!"

"L-Listen, Foxy," Scott said. "I'm sure it's not gonna happen. Not if I can help it, anyway," Scott he reassured putting a hand on the animatronic's shoulder.

"O-Oh, I'm sure...", Foxy replied, looking down slightly. "It doesn't mean I'm not still worried..."

Scott frowned.

"C'mon, let's not worry about that now. Let's just focus on what the band has planned, huh?", he offered, setting the bowl down next to him and opening his arms for a hug – a hug which Foxy accepted.

"Oh, yes, the band...", she said thoughtfully. "Oh, okay, okay,", she relented. "You know, Scott, you're a real dear," she said. "I wish we had someone like you around back when this place was still up and running. Probably would've kept these arms for a lot longer, eh? Hehe!" Scott chuckled as well.

"Maybe," he said. "Maybe."

Foxy opened her mouth to further her joke, but was cut off by the distant sound of a door opening and closing.

"Oh, that must be them!", she said. "Get your popcorn. I'm sure you'll love this."

Scott and Foxy watched as the three clambered onto the stage. Bonnie had his guitar, Chica had her plate and cupcake, and Freddy had his microphone. He placed it in the mic stand and tapped it a few times. Grinning, he began to speak.

_** "Hello, everyb-..."**_

...Unfortunately, the microphone had other plans. It made an odd whining and screeching noise, prompting everyone to cover their ears.

"Ah... Heheh, sorry about that," Freddy apologized, lowering his voice. He cleared his mostly metaphorical throat before resuming.

"Hello, everybody!" he boomed. "Hello, and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! I'm glad that all of you could come on this fine night for our Grand Semi-Reopening! I'll be your host, Toy Freddy Fazbear, though you can just call me Freddy. These are my friends, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Chica!", he said, turning and pointing to the aforementioned bots.

"Hiya!", Bonnie greeted, holding up his guitar slightly.

"Heeey!", Chica similarly exclaimed, winking.

"And unlike the toys you may play with at home, we're _quite _real! Isn't that right, gang?"

"You bet!", Chica replied.

"The realest!", chimed Bonnie.

"Haha! And now, without further adieu, why don't we play a song for our wonderful friends in the audience? For old times' sake?", Freddy offered.

"Sounds like a plan to me!", Bonnie replied.

"Ready when you are!", Chica said.

"And what about you?", Freddy asked, looking down upon Scott. "Are you ready for Freddy and his friends?"

Scott looked back up at the three, a silly grin on his face. Foxy wrapped her arms around one of his, grinning as well. Foxy was right. He was already loving this. With utmost sincerity, he replied with but one word.

_"Yes!"_

**A/N: MAN. Whew. Finally finished this'un. Sorry for being so late. Procrastination hit me. Itkillsthebestofusmaaaan. I hope you liked this chapter 'n all, andIhopeyounoticeditwaslongerthanusual. Spent practically all day writing it. And, despite how the ending might seem, this fic's far from over. Justwantedtothrowthatoutthere.**

** Bwah, anyway, see y'all next time! Hopefully soon! **

**BGBNDR, out!**


	3. Technical Difficulties

Scott smiled as he took a moment to recline in his chair in the office. It had been about an hour since the Toys had finished their routine.

And it was awesome!

Naturally for the band, there was a lot of singing involved! And even though there were some admittedly cheesy remakes of existing songs from the previous decade, it was _fantastic._ For robots, they really could sing...

Scott even got to choose which songs they sung, though, a lot of his choices were a bit... ahead of their time, to put it lightly. He really should introduce them to some more modern music. I mean, the newest song they knew was _Funkytown._

Like, c'mon.

But, at least Scott got to set foot onstage a few times!

Though his singing was nothing short of terrible...

There was also quite a bit of dancing, mostly between him and Foxy while the band supplied the music. She seemed to be really into it as well, twirling and spinning about. For a robot that could almost be called an antique, she could _really _dance. He could barely keep up!

But now, he had to ask himself something...

_Why did he agree to __**this?**_

He wasn't referring to this little endeavor in general, of course. Heading here was one of his better ideas, he had to say!

But why, _why _did he agree to act as the night guard, or 'endo' as the Toys liked to call it? He had to sit in this small room at the end of a long, dark hallway, armed with nothing but his flashlight and cameras! He wasn't sure if this was very fair! I mean, there weren't even any doors! Plus, he knew very well how 'enthusiastic' they could get when playing this kind of game! For all he knew, maybe they'd _actually put him in a suit!_

Well, he knew they wouldn't go _that_ far, but still. The whole thing weirded him out!

Scott shook his head, escaping those unnerving thoughts. He had a job to do, and he was gonna do it. There weren't any real consequences. It's not like he had to last six whole hours like the poor souls who sat in this very room before him.

He just had to last as long as possible.

Scott opened the camera tablet, waiting as the camera feed shuddered and glitched before clearing up. The band was onstage, standing still and blankly staring ahead in their 'inactive' state.

Scott, however, knew that they were far from inactive. He pressed one of the buttons onscreen, prompting the feed to switch to the Kid's Cove. Unsurprisingly, Foxy was also there. Like the other three, she stood like a statue. Scott took a moment to check up on the band once again. Everything was calm, still, and quiet.

...And then the feed went dark.

Scott blinked, studying the tablet. Did the thing just break on him? He tilted it slightly, before looking at the back of it. Everything seemed alright...

He then turned it back around, frowning. How was he going to do this without cameras? This just went from 'unfair' to _'really _unfair'!

To his surprise, the feed suddenly returned! Scott grinned, gazing upon the show stage in all of its glory! This showstage with only... _two_ bots.

_ Oh, fie._

Scott hurriedly cycled through the cameras, trying to locate the missing Bonnie. Eventually, he managed to find him in one of the party rooms with his face... _unnecessarily _close to the camera. Scott stared, unsure of how to respond to this.

...He also wasn't sure how Bonnie managed to get his face that close to the camera. Was the thing really mounted that low on the wall, or was Bonnie that tall?

Huh.

Scott didn't have much time to dwell on that issue, however, as the feed cut out once again – but not before Bonnie grinned and gave a parting wave.

"Hey, what's going on?", Scott asked aloud, turning the tablet slightly. He frowned as he heard some chuckling, coupled with plastic footsteps.

"...Bonnie, are _you _doing this?!", Scott called out.

_"...Noooo...",_ Bonnie gave a quiet, delayed answer, followed by more chuckling.

"You're totally doing this, aren't you?!"

"Am not!"

Scott lightly facepalmed. Of course he had to deal with that. Of _course. _After once again locating that lousy lagomorph, he decided to pay some attention to the show stage.

_...Aaaand, nobody was there..._

* * *

Scott had no idea how physically draining being a not-really-a-night-guard would be. He wasn't sure how long he had lasted up to this point, but it was _definitely _starting to tire him. Every time he thought he was safe, one of the Toys would suddenly pop up where he'd least expect! He's had so many close calls with the three bandmembers, he's lost count!

And Foxy hadn't even moved from her spot yet! How was he supposed to last like this?

Scott took a few deep breaths before sighing. He just needed to calm down. After all, this should be easy! He remembered the rules that Freddy outlined before this 'game' began.

"It's simple, Scott," he remembered the bear saying. "All you have to do to keep us from getting inside is to catch us in the act. If you fail to do that, well, heheh..."

So, that was all he had to do! Just check the cameras in the vents (heaven knows _why _there're cameras in the vents in the first place...), and keep an eye on the hallway! A masterful plan!

And so, that's what he did! With this new strategy in mind, he actually managed to last a few more minutes. He came up with a system. Left Vent, Right Vent, Hallway. It was perfect!

But then, he heard thumping.

Thumping, in the vents.

Now, as always, Scott knew what to do. He had to check the camera in there, of course. So, he did.

_And there was nothing there._

This was when Scott began to panic. This meant that whatever was in there had already gotten past the camera! This left him with one last line of defense – the light! He quickly leaned over to press the button. But, before he could manage that...

A brown arm came out.

Scott yelped and nearly leaped from his seat! This was it, then! He was done for! Despite his masterful plan, he's _lost!_ Any second now, Freddy would emerge from that dark, small space and claim his victory!

...Though, oddly enough, that didn't happen.

"E-Err, Scott?", came a voice rattling from within the vent.

"Y-Yeah, Freddy?", he reluctantly replied. Freddy did not respond right away, seeming to instead flail his arm around a little. Finally, as he set it on the ground, he sighed.

"...I'm stuck."

Scott blinked, taking a moment to register what he just heard.

Then, he snorted.

"Freddy... Y-You're not... fooling around, are you?", Scott asked.

"No, I'm not 'fooling around'!", the bear indignantly replied. "I'm actually stuck! I... I saw the others heading through here and I thought I could blindside you by doing the same!"

Scott began to chuckle while Freddy spilled the beans. Oh, this was gold.

"Wh-What's so funny? This is a serious matter!", the Toy protested.

"I-I know, I know!", Scott replied, trying to stifle his laughter. "I just can't believe it! I thought you guys were flexible enough to make it through there! Bonnie and Chica could do it! Oh, speaking of the two, where _are _they?", he quietly asked, beginning to cycle through the cameras. While he did this, he began to wonder if he was forgetting something. All this time, he'd been fending off the three bandmembers. Not once did Foxy show up...

Scott slowly pointed his gaze down the dark hallway, beginning to hear some footsteps. They started out in a slow, almost calculated way. But then, they increased in speed, getting louder as they drew closer. Scott pushed his chair back a little, wondering who could've been down there...

...Oh. _Right._

Scott screamed as Foxy suddenly burst from the darkness at lightning speed! An eyepatch covered one of her eyes and a corked hook replaced one of her hands. She stopped just short of his desk. She grinned before poking his forehead with her hook.

_"Got'cha, matey!",_ she said in her faux pirate's accent.

Before Scott could offer any sort of protest, cheering was heard from down the hall. Soon, Bonnie and Chica would run into the office, congratulating Foxy.

"Haha, good job, Foxy!", Bonnie exclaimed.

"Yeah! In your face, Scott!", Chica said, pointing at the not-guard in question. "Thought you could cheat by just using the vent cameras, huh? Well, you had another thing comin', pal! _Whoo!"_

"W-Well, i-it's not like I had much of a choice!", Scott said. "Y-You guys're too good at this!"

"Chica, don't be so rude!", Foxy scolded, tapping the chick's shoulder with her hook. She then smiled as the chicken muttered an apology. "And, it's okay, Scott...", Foxy soothed, walking around the desk and putting her good hand on Scott's shoulder. "If it means anything, you lasted _quite _a while!"

"Yeah!", Bonnie agreed. "You lasted about...", he paused, thinking for a moment. "Fifty-five minutes! That's a _lot _of minutes!" he assured, nodding.

Scott crossed his arms, pouting a little. He wasn't sure if that was something to be happy about...

But then, he looked up at the smiling three. He'd by lying if he said that he and the bots _didn't _have any fun. Oh, on the contrary! And, really, isn't that why they all came here in the first place?

"...Well... Thanks," Scott finally said, calming down. He was about to ask Foxy why she was dressed up like that, but...

"H-Hey!", came a voice. "What about me?!"

_"Freddy?",_ the other three Toys said in unison. All of their gazes would be directed toward one of the vents, where the bear was still trapped.

"What're you doing in there?", Chica asked, stepping toward the vent. "The game's over! You should be out here with the rest of us!"

"I would, but... _I'm stuck," _Freddy said before once again waving his arm uselessly. "Could'ja do me a favor 'n pull me out?"

Scott and the three Toys looked at each other. The man shrugged as the bots expressed their various states of disbelief. Then, looking at Freddy once again, they sighed.

* * *

It took them a bit of time, _and a lot of effort,_ but they eventually managed to free the Fazbear from his metal prison. Freddy dusted himself off as he stood up, grinning nervously.

"Th-Thanks...", he said. "I-I promise it won't happen again. I thought I could fit, but... Heheh...", he trailed off, looking away slightly.

"Oh, don't worry, Freddy!", Bonnie said with a grin. "Accidents happen! Plus, it's not like you're hurt, right?"

"Hrmm... I suppose you're right, Bon," Freddy agreed with a smile. "I'm definitely unhurt. ...Though, something just doesn't feel right...", he then said in a near-murmur as he slowly looked down. Then, he gasped.

"What's wrong, Freddy?", Scott worriedly asked, taking a step towards the bear.

"M-My foot!", Freddy exclaimed. "One of the toes're missing!"

_ "O-Oh!_ So it is!", Bonnie replied in disbelief, putting his hands to his dimples as he looked down. The plastic covering on one of Freddy's toes was missing, leaving the metal under it visible.

"Do you need any help finding it?", Chica asked.

"No, no... Scott and I can track it down...", he said. "The rest of you can head back to the main room while we look! We'll catch up!"

"Alright then!", Foxy said. "We'll meet'cha there! _And you, Scott," _she added, donning her pirate's accent once again as she poked the man with her hook. _"You 'n I'll be spendin' some quality time togetherrrr. Yarr."_

"I-I'll be looking forward to that!", Scott replied with a slight nervous edge to his voice. Corked or not, that hook did bother him a bit... He watched as the three Toys disappeared into the darkness of the hallway...

"Come, come, Scott. Let us find the Missing Toe, shall we?", Freddy beckoned. "It probably came off in the vent!"

"O-Oh, sure, sure!", Scott replied, quickly following as the bear made his way into one of the party rooms.

* * *

The toe was right where the two had assumed. From its position deep inside the vent, they could assume that it probably came off when Freddy was trying to navigate around the corner. Thanks to his trusty flashlight that he totally didn't pilfer from the office just now, Scott had easily found and reinstalled the toe. It was as easy as snapping it on.

"Ah, that feels much better!", Freddy said with a sigh as he sat in one of the chairs. "Thank you, Scott!"

"You're quite welcome, Freddy!", Scott replied with a smile. He watched as the bear wiggled his toes, making sure that they were all still in working order.

"...Say, I'm gonna head back to the main room with the others," Freddy then said, standing up. "Wanna come? Maybe we could get one of those arcade machines to work, hm? Oh- Maybe even that old carousel! The children used to really love that thing! Maybe you'll like it too!"

"Uh, sure! Sure! But first...", Scott said, his voice trailing off a little. He furrowed his brow, looking away slightly.

"What is it, Scott?", Freddy asked, tilting his head.

"...E-Ehh, nothin'. Nothin'," he replied after a bit of hesitation.

"Are you sure?" Freddy put his hands behind his back, smiling. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I know, I know... A-And, it was more of a question. L-Listen, maybe I'll... Maybe I'll ask you later. But for now, let's see what's happening in the main room, huh?"

"Well... Alright then," Freddy reluctantly replied. "C'mon," he said, motioning for Scott to follow – an offer that Scott took.

* * *

"Oh, hey, there you guys are!", Bonnie happily greeted. He kicked his legs lazily as he sat on the edge of the stage, waving at the two.

"Did you guys have any trouble?", Chica asked from her place next to Bonnie. "It took you quite a while..."

"No, no, we didn't have much trouble!", Freddy replied. "I'd go as far as to say it was _toe-_tally easy!", he said with a wide grin.

Bonnie giggled while Chica groaned, resting her back on the stage floor.

"Good one, boss!", the bunny congratulated as Chica recovered.

"Heheh, thank you," Freddy modestly replied, before looking around. "Say, where's Foxy, anyway?"

"She's in her Cove," Chica responded, pointing to the room in particular. "Probably waiting for Scott!"

_"Yarr, that be correct!",_ came a distant pirate's voice, coupled with the fox waving her hooked hand from the inside of her room. "_Th'Captain needs her First Mate!"_

"Well, Scott...", Freddy began, chuckling. "You probably shouldn't keep her waiting, huh?", he asked, looking at the man in question.

"H-Huh?", Scott asked, his mind elsewhere. "O-Oh, yeah, yeah. Right!"

"...Scott, are you sure you're alright?", Freddy worriedly asked, tilting his head.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Scott replied, waving his hand. "Just... Thinkin' about something," he equivocated as he set off for the Cove.

_ "Yarr, welcome, Scott, to the Kid's Cove!",_ Foxy exclaimed as the man entered. _"Ol' Foxy's been waitin' fer ya'! Take a seat wherever y'see fit, and we shall begin!"_

Scott obliged. He took a seat where he saw fit, that place being the floor since there weren't really any chairs in the room.

_"Good!", _she said, sitting down as well. _"Now, what adventure shall we embark on today, eh? Shall we set sail on th'seven seas, searchin' fer treasure?!", _she asked, putting her hand to her forehead and looking around._ "Or shall we head deep underground, fendin' off spooky skeletons as we find our lost friends?!", _she offered with her gruffest, most authentic pirate's accent._ "_Or, really, we could do away with that altogether and just draw for a bit!", she then said, quickly dropping the act and flipping up her eyepatch. She dug into a nearby box and produced some sheets of drawing paper. "It's really your choice, dearie!", she said rosily.

Scott chuckled. He really did enjoy doing things with her... Then again, he enjoyed doing things with all of the Toys. He enjoyed listening to Bonnie play his guitar, he enjoyed Freddy's singing and general politeness, and he enjoyed Chica's parties.

But, despite all of that, one thing still bothered him...

"W-Well, I don't know...", Scott replied. "That's quite a few options! Th-Though, before I make a decision, I guess I should ask you something..."

"Hm? What is it?", she asked.

"W-Well...", Scott took a deep breath, then opened his mouth. "B-Basically, how-"

And as if the universe at this particular time simply didn't want him to ask the question that had been bothering him for so long, everything suddenly went dark. A low, plunging sound was heard throughout the building, signaling only one thing.

The power went out.

"Wh-What happened?!", Scott asked, turning this way and that. He flailed his arms about, trying to get his bearings.

"I-I'm not sure!", Foxy replied. "C'mon, get up!", she exclaimed, grabbing Scott's hand and helping him up. "We need to find the others!"

Fortunately, the others found them. Freddy rushed into the room, followed by Bonnie and Chica. It was worth noting that Freddy's eyes were lit up almost like flashlights, and he emitted an oddly lighthearted tune.

"G-Guys! I think the power went out!", Freddy said over his music in a hurried tone. "Are you two alright?"

"Yep, we're fine!", Foxy replied. Scott nodded in agreement.

"Th-Though, what's with the music?", Scott asked. "And, what's wrong with your eyes?"

"Good, good...", he said in relief. "I was worried... A-And, nothing's wrong! It's just a safety measure! You see, every time something happens that I think may worry the children, or in this case, _you,_ I play some nice, soothing music! It used to always calm them down!", he exclaimed proudly. "...Y-You _are _calm, right?", he asked.

"Yeah, I was just a little surprised, that's all," Scott said. Though, he had to admit that that was a rather... interesting feature that Freddy had.

"Ah, fantastic!", Freddy said. He pressed one of the buttons on his chest, prompting the music and lights to stop.

"Uh, say, we should probably get the power back on!", Chica suggested. "We can't have our fun in the dark!"

"Ch-Chica's right!", Bonnie agreed. "I-I'm kinda... a-afraid of the dark, anyway!", he admitted.

"...Bonnie, we all have nightvision," Chica reminded flatly.

"Oh, right!"

"...Right, we _should_ work on that!", Freddy said, glancing at the two. "Say, Scott...", he began, looking at Scott once more. "Do you think you can head outside and see what happened? The circuit breaker is so old, it probably failed. How many lights did we have on, anyway?", he asked, looking at the two Toys behind him.

"Preeetty much every single one...", Chica reluctantly admitted.

"Well, that would probably do it...", Scott said. "I'll see what I can do!" Pulling his flashlight out of his pocket, he flicked it on. After taking a moment to look at the Toys who were essentially surrounding him, he made a small nod and took off.

"W-Wait!", Foxy shouted as he stepped out of the Cove. "What were you going to ask me?"

"Uh, I'll... I'll tell you later!", Scott called back.

"Well... Alright!" she replied. "Please, be careful!"

* * *

And careful he was. After taking a moment to find the back door, and enlisting Freddy's help in that mission. Scott took a deep breath, then sighed as he stepped out the back door of the pizzeria.

"Fresh air...", he muttered. He looked to his left, then to his right in an attempt to find the circuit breaker. Eventually, he managed to find it. As expected, it was mounted on the wall.

Scott was almost perplexed by the thing, seeing as it opened without needing to be unlocked. It was a small, dirty, rusty thing on the outside. The inside wasn't in much better shape. He could barely make out the labels on the many switches that lined the interior. All he needed to do was, hopefully, turn all of these back on. Then, he and the Toys could have their fun!

Then, Scott sighed. The Toys... Never before had he seen robots with so much... _heart_ They talked, they played, they laughed, and they danced.

...And they snored, they panted, they sighed, and they _felt._

He knew about the Toys' personalities, adaptability, and such, but he _didn't _know about their other qualities. They had _feelings. _They _cared _for him, they truly did.

How _exactly _was that possible?

That's partly what Scott wanted to ask, but something possessed him not to. He didn't know how they'd react to such a question. It felt personal...

And the fact that they were decommissioned only made him feel just that much worse...

"Well...", Scott began, holstering his flashlight. "Let's get down to business."

Meanwhile, in the front of the building, a small car slowly rolled into the parking lot. Its headlights momentarily illuminated the inside of the restaurant as it parked. It sat idle for a moment before turning off. After nearly a minute, one of its doors opened and a man stepped out. He sneered slightly as he closed the door, gazing upon the establishment.

"As desolate as ever...", Fritz Smith muttered. He retrieved his flashlight from his pocket and made his way toward the door...

**A/N: Whoo! Another chapter, and guess who's finally making an appearance! Bet you were wondering why this fic was called "On The Fritz", huh? WELL HERE'S YER ANSWER WHO WOULD'A THOUGHT IT'D BE HIMMMM.**

_**cough**_

**Anyway, sorry for being a little late these past few chapters! I usually try to upload on Saturday night, buty'knowIcangetlazy. Fortunately, I'm already partway through writing the next chapter, so hopefully that'll be uploaded _sooner_ than usual! Thank you for your patience, and I'll see you next time!**

**BGBNDR's such a weird name...**

**A/N Part Two: Heeey, some of you might'a noticed that I actually first uploaded this last night, but soon deleted it. The reason is that I realized that uploading on a Sunday evening was probably not the best time. Everyone's probably getting ready for the upcoming week!**


	4. Lights Out

Foxy hummed to herself as she leaned against the wall in her Cove. She had been waiting patiently for Scott to return. Whilst doing so, she thought about all of the fun things she'd be able to do with him once the power comes back on! Maybe she could tell some of her stories, or draw with him, or...

_Ooh,_ maybe she could play some _boardgames!_ Maybe something that'd allow five players so that _everyone_ could play! She giggled to herself. Oh, so many options!

But, she also couldn't shake the bothersome fact that she _knew_ this was going to happen. Rather, she had a feeling that the circuit breaker would give out. That poor thing was a decade old!

Oh, no matter. Scott'll fix it up in a jiffy!

And then, fun shall occur.

"Yes...", she said to herself as she turned, looking at the 'PLAY!' poster on the wall, depicting her face. "Fun will be had!"

Suddenly, a small bell was heard lightly ringing as the front doors opened.

"Scott?", she quickly asked, turning back around and facing the Cove's doorway, almost expecting the man to walk through. When that didn't happen, she approached the doorway and poked her head out of the Cove, looking towards the main entrance in curiosity.

However, whoever was standing at the door was _not _Scott.

She didn't know who it was, but it definitely wasn't him! He seemed much taller, lankier, and...

_Angrier..._

She almost wanted to call out to the man, but something told her not to. She had no idea who she was dealing with! For all she knew, this man could be dangerous! According to protocol, she needed the assistance of at least one other Toy if she wanted to properly deal with this potential threat...

She lowly growled, squinting. He could even be a _predator..._

* * *

Fritz looked around with a disinterested face as he inspected the restaurant's interior with his flashlight. Even though it was a little cleaner than he expected a ten-year-abandoned building to look like, it was...

"...About as dirty inside as it is outside too," he said to himself. "And even _more _creepy...", he soon added. He could've sworn he heard someone's voice. Not to mention... _growling?_ Ugh.

"C'mon, Fritz, just keep it together...", he said quietly. "Just remember what corporate told you. Just check up on this place, then leave. Simple. Right." He sighed, before taking some steps forward. He shined his light this way and that, inspecting the place as he went. Foxy watched as he checked almost every inch of the room, before heading down a short hallway toward the Parts room.

"And there he goes," she muttered. She dipped back into her room, disconnecting her hook and reinstalling her hand. She took off her eyepatch and placed it on the table. It was time for this fox to get serious!

She stepped out of the room once again, beginning to follow Fritz's path. However, she was soon interrupted by a whispering voice.

_"Foxy... Fooooxy..."_

"H-Huh? _Freddy?",_ she whispered back, looking around. _"Freddy, where are you?"_

_ "Over here...", _he responded. It took Foxy a moment or two, but she soon found the bear. He at the far end of the stage, his back against the wall. He waved, trying to get her attention.

_"Freddy?... What're you doing there?", _she asked, clambering onto the stage. _"W-We have an intruder."_

_"H-Hiding from the very man you're referring to...",_ Freddy quietly replied. _"Who was he?", _he then asked.

_"That's what I was going to ask you!",_ Foxy replied, raising her voice slightly, surprised by Freddy's lack of knowledge.

_"Shush, shh, shhh...",_ Freddy, well, _shushed. "Please, Foxy, keep your voice down. I don't think he knows we're here yet,_" he said. Foxy nodded in reply.

_"S-Sorry..."_, she whispered.

_ "It's fine, it's fine. Though... That does unnerve me. Neither of us know who he is...", _he said. He paused for a moment, thinking.

_ "...Perhaps he's a vandal," _the bear then suggested. _"Abandoned buildings like this one tend to be targets of such acts.__" _Foxy hmphed, crossing her arms. What a rude act.

_"R-Regardless, we __**need**__ to find out what he's up to, and escort him from the premises. Preferably before Scott comes back,"_ Freddy stated. _"Come, we need to warn Bonnie and Chica too,"_ he said, making his way off the stage, followed closely by Foxy.

* * *

Fritz coughed and waved the air in front of him as he pulled open the door to the Parts &amp; Service room. He shined his light around as he walked inside. He slowly scanned the room as he went, noting the dinginess and overall feeling of claustrophobia that the place emanated.

Claustrophobia...

That one word could describe his whole time here, back when he was actually employed in this place. Despite how huge the office was, that quality was dwarfed by the sheer amount of _robots_ just stepping right up to have their turn in their attempts to drag him out of there.

He _hated_ those things too.

I mean, at first, he was rather fond of them, maybe even fascinated. They were supposed to be the best of the best – the pinnacle of artificial intelligence. They could hold conversations with people, recognize returning customers through that facial recognition stuff, all of that.

Or, at least, that's what he heard about 'em.

Thanks to his job as a technician, he was only really around just before the restaurant opened and just after it closed each morning and night. He never got to experience the Toys and their sentience first hand. He only tested their movements and facial recognition.

Plus, he wasn't sure if he wanted to have the full experience, after hearing about their alleged kinks. He heard that, unless you had a mask on, they'd pull you straight out of your office chair and haul you into this very room where they'd...

...Egh.

What kind of an oversight is _that?_ How stupid would you have to be to forget about the _security guards_ when you're programming your animatronics. How often would a metal skeleton find its way outside of the Parts room to even make that a viable thing to program? He almost didn't believe the whole thing until he was made the night-guard!

Speaking of oversights and other questionable things of the sort, what of their designs? They looked like children's toys. I mean, they _were_ called the Toy models, but they just seemed... _off._

The chicken's garment and the fox's teeth weren't helping on that front either.

But the puppet and the balloon-vendor were the _worst, _with the former's spindly fingers and creepy, perpetual smile. The latter was simply weird-looking.

They all made him nervous whenever they were activated around them too – the way the Toys' mouths synced with their voices and how mechanically they moved around. Every time they looked at him, they would just stand there...

And _stare..._

Maybe that's why he felt so nervous at the moment too. He felt like he was being watched, stalked. He felt like something was going to jump him at any moment. It didn't help that he could've sworn he heard voices earlier.

Fritz quickly turned around, shaking his head. He just needed to get in, and get _out. _Preferably fast. He took a few steps forward, walking out of the room and slowly shutting the door. He was just about to take a step forward, until he saw some lights in front of him. Small, white, pinprick lights. Kind of like the way the bots' eyes lit up in the dark...

Fritz quickly shone his light forward, almost expecting to see someone – or some_thing _– there. Luckily, the area ahead was vacant.

Fritz sighed, putting a hand to his forehead.

"Great...", he muttered. "Now I'm hallucinating."

He shook his head, grumbling to himself as he turned and headed down the main hallway – toward the office. He wondered why he thought he saw the animatronics anyway. Like everything else, they were carted out of here a _decade_ ago. C'mon, Fritz. Keep it together.

* * *

Foxy, meanwhile, sighed. That was _close. _She was lucky that the bathrooms were near, or this little stealth mission would've been a failure!

A _complete mission failure!_

_"F-Freddy?"_, she quietly asked, peeking out of her hiding spot – the ladies' room. She looked toward a nearby doorway, belonging to the mens' room.

_"Y-Yes?", _she heard Freddy's voice meekly emitting from the adjacent room.

_"That was __**close,**__" _she said.

_"A-Agreed... I believe that it's now __**imperative**__ that we have this man leave the premises,"_ he whispered, slowly exiting the room and straightening his tie._ "Regardless of whatever he plans to do, he has long overstayed his welcome. The power could come on at any moment, and I'd rather not have him here any longer. Wouldn't you agree?", _he asked the fox who was also leaving her hiding place.

_"Wholeheartedly,"_ she agreed. She too was beginning to have enough of this. She and Freddy peeked into the hallway, watching as Fritz surveyed the area with his light. Just as they were about to spring into the hallway to apprehend this intruder, however...

_Ching! Bwooooo__**ooooooom...**_

Freddy and Foxy froze, looking about as – suddenly – the power came back on! Almost everything electrically powered had sprung to life. Fans whirred, lights shined, and circus music was even heard as the carousel and arcade machines were turned on. Freddy, feeling his metaphorical heart sink, could only say one thing.

"...Oh no..."

* * *

Fritz froze. What... just happened? Not even a full thirty seconds ago, everything was pitch black as it should be. Now, _everything's_ on! This wasn't supposed to be happening! Was he dreaming? He had to've been dreaming! This wasn't right! This building's abandoned! Derelict! Everything was supposed to be _off! _How could anything still work here after _ten years?!_

Fritz began to shiver, his gaze darting around. What was going on? _What was going on?_ He took a step back, nearly dropping his flashlight.

But then, he frowned.

This was a cheap prank, wasn't it? That's why he was sent here. His co-workers knew about his history here so they decided that it would be a _great_ idea to pull a spooky prank on him. And it wasn't even near Halloween yet!

_ "Ugh...",_ he muttered. "This is ridiculo-" He didn't get to finish his expression of exasperation, for he began to hear some singing from a couple of voices that he inferred came from one of the party rooms.

_"Patty-cake, patty-cake!"_

_ "Baker's man!"_

_ "Bake me a cake as fast as you can!"_

Fritz blinked. Okay, _that_ was kind of creepy.

"L-Listen, guys, that's enough," he said, slowly walking toward the room from which the voices were emanating. "This is a little creepy, but-"

As he peeked into the room, he felt his courage evaporate like water in the desert.

Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica, _the_ Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica, were sitting at a table across from each other.

Playing patty-cake.

They took turns singing the verses, not realizing that they were being watched.

_ "Patty-cake, patty-cake!"_

_ "Baker's man!"_

_ "Bake me a cake as fast as you can!"_

_ "Pat it and shape it and mark it with a 'B'!"_

_ "And bake it in the oven for Bonnie and me!"_

The two grinned at each other, fingers locked, before laughing.

Fritz, meanwhile, was absolutely dumbfounded.

This couldn't be happening.

There is _**no**_ way that this could be happening.

"Hey, the power's back on!", one of them soon noted, looking up.

"Oh, yeah, so it is! We should probably go 'n see if Scott's back inside, huh?"

"Right! Lead the way, Chica!"

Fritz tried to get himself to move from the doorway, but he just couldn't. He was absolutely frozen. He watched as one of them, Chica, got out of her chair. Fritz's heart began to pound as she looked _directly at him._ They locked gazes for a moment, before she spoke quietly.

_"Bonnie..._", she whispered to the blue rabbit near her.

"Yeah, Chica?", Bonnie replied, standing up. He soon gasped upon noticing the man.

"I think we have a _problem,_" Chica said, her eyes turning a deep black.

Finally feeling his legs respond, Fritz backed away, putting his hands up as the two Toys began to slowly approach him. He almost shouted as he backed into something hard, large, and...

_Plastic._

"Going somewhere, sir?", came a deep voice.

* * *

Scott whistled as he opened and closed the backdoor, entering the building. He looked around the Parts room, that being the room one would first enter upon going through the back door. That wasn't nearly as hard as he thought it'd be! He just had to turn everything off, then back on. Simple!

Well, mostly simple. Some of those switches were _really_ sticky.

Regardless, there was one thing he noticed upon his reentrance.

_All of the lights were on._

"O-Ohhh no...", he said, running out of the room. "Guys!", he exclaimed, skidding to a halt and looking down the hallway. "We gotta turn off some of these _li-whattheheckisgoingon?!"_

There was _quite_ a scene going on just down the hall. A man in a dark shirt had partly barricaded himself in the office with a toppled-over desk. All of the Toys were grouped around the barricade, each one trying to get over it and to their target. Scott cringed and look away as the man swung his flashlight at the bots, almost expecting him to land a hit. He also threw various objects at the four, but they harmlessly bounced off of their plastic suits.

_ "S-Scott!", _Freddy soon exclaimed, turning around and lightly jogging toward Scott. "Thank goodness you're here!", he said, pulling the man into a hug. Scott flailed, trying to push himself away from the bear.

"Y-Yeah, 'thank goodness' and all that, but _what's happening here?!",_ he loudly asked.

"O-Oh, yes, err... W-We seem to have a bit of a situation here!" Freddy nervously replied. "W-We were hoping to remove this man before you came back, but..."

"...B-But, Freddy, _why_ is he here in the first place? Who is he?!"

"W-We aren't sure!", he replied. "A-And we can't get him to leave! S-Scott, perhaps you... S-Scott?"

Scott was frozen, his face locked in an expression of absolute terror. He put his hands to his head, grabbing his hair. Freddy slowly turned to see what had gotten the man so afraid, soon donning a similar expression.

While the two were talking, Chica had gotten over the barricade. She nearly tripped, but quickly recovered and began to slowly approach Fritz.

"N-Now, listen, pal...", she said. "I don't wanna hurt'cha, alright? We just wanna get you outta here, _okay?",_ she asked, a certain forced tone to her voice.

Fritz, meanwhile, wasn't having any of that. He quickly backed away, putting his back against the wall. He felt through his pockets, trying to find something – anything that'd get this black-eyed _monstrosity_ away from him.

Soon, he found just the thing.

He produced a yellow and black taser from his pocket, aiming it at the chicken in front of him. She stopped in surprise, blinking.

"W-Wait, what's _that?", _she asked. "Weapons aren't allowed _IIIII**IIII-III-IIN...!", **_she screamed as Fritz fired, the prongs hitting the gap in her neck and cutting off her speech. With no plastic to protect her, Chica shook violently as she was electrocuted. When there was no more current, she staggered and stumbled backwards, occasionally twitching before finally tumbling to the ground.

_"A-Ahhhh...", _she whispered as the lights in her eyes faded.

And I know what you're thinkin'. _Is she dead?_

'Course not.

Like most other Fazbear Entertainment models, she had automatically shut down to prevent any permanent damage to her internals.

Fritz looked down upon the fallen robot, slightly relieved. That was definitely a close call. He sighed before looking straight ahead, then gulped.

The two remaining Toys at the barricade, Foxy and Bonnie, didn't seem very happy about what he had just done. They were both black-eyed and already halfway over the obstacle.

Even Freddy, from the very back of the hall, stared at Fritz with a less-than-joyous expression.

"N-Now, I don't think that that was very... _nice,_ pal," Bonnie said. "What about you, F-Foxy?"

"Oh, I agree...", Foxy said, her gaze nearly boring a hole through the man. "I'd say that that was _quite_ uncouth..."

"Uncouth?"

_ "Barbaric,_ Bonnie."

"...Oh. Yes, _**very**_uncouth," the bunny replied, squinting. Again, Fritz gulped. They sounded like they were holding back a _lot_ of emotion. He pulled the trigger of his taser again and again as the two fully climbed over the desk. Unfortunately for him, he was fresh out of ammo.

"Oh, look!", Bonnie exclaimed. "He's trying it _again,_ isn't he, Foxy?", he asked as he creeped toward the man at a painfully slow pace.

"Oh, yes, it _does_ seem that way!", she replied. "I say that we should teach him a lesson in _**manners," **_she suggested, voice filled with malice. Fritz could fully see into that large, deep maw of hers – a maw with _two_ sets of sharp teeth. He screamed as Foxy lunged toward him.

Luckily for him, however, she never actually got to him.

_**"Stop!"**_**,** Scott could be heard shouting from down the hall. He had broken out of his stupor just in time to stop the two. He quickly ran down the hall and hopped over the barricade, making sure that he didn't step on Chica, and pushed the two Toys aside.

"Hey, hey, listen, man, are you alright?" he asked in his friendliest voice, patting Fritz down and dusting off his clothes. Fritz hesitated for a moment, before nodding.

"Alright, alright, cool. Now, see this?", Scott asked, holding up his balled-up hand. Once again, Fritz nodded.

_**THWAP!**_

Fritz stumbled to the side and fell face-first onto the ground, having gained a new red mark on his cheek.

_ "Awesome,"_ Scott simply said, wiggling his fingers.

**Scott wins.**

_ **Fatality.**_

**A/N: Hah, well, quite the chapter we have here, huh? Ol' Fritz got what was coming to him, I'd say! We'll see what's up with him in the next chapter! I mean, why's this fool even here, yeah?**

** Oh, I guess I should also answer some stuff now, sooooo:**

** MrNotDop: Well, you have more, and you have it now!**

** TombedSpirit: No, no, no crushing! Shipping's one thing that's **_**not**_** gonna happen in this fic. Thanks, though!**

** Guest: Honestly, I'm unsure at this point... I'll think on it!**

** DeltaV: Ayyy, thank ya'! That's something that'll be touched upon throughout this fic, actually!**

** xXToxicWolfXx and count-lurkula: Heyyy, what can I say? I love me some TF2!**

** Anyway, that's all for now! See you guys next time! Hopefully I can get Ch.5 up soonish. Trying to speed up my updates! Oh, and another thing:**

_** Don't mess with Scott's Toys.**_


	5. The Gist of It

Everything was quiet in the pizzeria after that most recent... _event._ It seemed as though all of the fun was sucked out of this place in one fell swoop. Chica was out of action and there was a man – who nobody seemed to know – who was slumped unconscious in the office chair_._ Scott sighed as he sat on the edge of the stage, unsure what to do. This was quite the situation...

I mean, he was outside when most of it happened too. It was only after the whole situation died down that Freddy told him the whole story. This guy, whoever he was, had entered the pizzeria, and just _searched_ the in itself was odd. Most people who enter abandoned buildings like this one are either vandals or folks looking for something to confirm whatever rumor that might be floating around.

Perhaps that's why he was here? It _would_ be a lie to say that this place didn't have a lot of history, despite having its doors open for only a few short months.

Scott would soon part from these thoughts for the moment as he heard some light plastic footsteps. He didn't bother looking up as two shadows overcame him.

"H-Hey, Scott?", came a voice, Bonnie's. He sounded a bit sheepish and timid. It took a moment before Scott looked up at him and the bot who accompanied him.

"Yeah, Bonnie?", the man asked.

"Mind if we sit down with you?", came another voice, one that Scott recognized as Foxy's.

"Sure, sure," Scott replied, sliding to the side a bit. He waited as the two sat down on either side of him. There was a bit of an awkward silence as the three tried to think of what they wanted to say to the other. This silent conflict was eventually settled as Bonnie spoke up.

"...S-S-Sorry about, well... e-earlier...", he began, looking down. "W-We don't usually get angry – i-in fact, th-that was one of the first times I've felt like that!", he said, wanting to make that last part especially clear.

"H-He's right!", Foxy agreed. "I-I know you were probably scared by the whole thing! I-It's just that- when we saw the way Chica went down like that, we... W-We felt like we had to do something, anything t-to get that man to_ leave!",_ she explained to the best of her ability, unintentionally raising her voice. She froze for a moment, covering her mouth.

"...D-D-Do you understand?", she then asked, her ears flopping down.

"W-We're terribly sorry!", Bonnie made sure to say. A few more moments of silence passed before Bonnie spoke again.

"S-Scott?...", he asked, even more tension in his voice.

"H-Huh?", the man asked, looking up at the bunny. He really needed to stop getting lost in his own thoughts like that. Speaking of things he had been thinking of, maybe he should-

No, it was a terrible time to ask about that.

"A-Are you mad at us?", he heard the rabbit meekly ask. Scott hesitated in surprise, before shaking his head.

"Wh-What? No, no, I-I'd never be mad at you guys! I was just thinking about our, uh, situation," he said. He was surprised at how sheepish the two were acting. Judging from the sound of their voices, they felt like they were treading uncertain ground, and that wasn't a message Scott was intending to convey.

Really, he felt like he was even more in the wrong here. Before tonight, he had _never_ punched someone – let alone knocked them out! To be honest, he was surprised by his own strength! Perhaps he was just so distraught and confused at what had happened – considering how fast it all went. Someone, whom he still doesn't know, had made their way into the pizzeria and knocked out one of the Toys.

That had never happened before, as far as he knew. While Freddy assured him that the chick would boot back up in due time, he still felt unsettled by the whole thing. Before the bear told him otherwise, Scott almost thought that Chica _wouldn't_ come back on...

"...W-Well, that's _definitely_ a relief!" Foxy said, smiling a little. Bonnie held a similar expression, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah!", he said. "G-Gee, now I feel silly for being so nervous before!", he remarked with a chuckle. To Scott's surprise, he grabbed the man's arm and pulled him into a nice, tight hug. The second he was released, Foxy gave him a hug of her own! She gently swayed him from side to side a bit, before releasing.

"Heh, i-it's no problem, really..." Scott replied once the hugging was through. He had to admit that it made him feel a little better as well. For being made of plastic, the Toys were really comforting in that regard. "We gotta keep our spirits up after all, right?", he asked, smiling

"Mhrm!"

"Right!"

"By the way, where's Freddy?", Scott then asked. "I haven't seem him in a while."

"He's been checking up on things!", Bonnie replied. "Mostly on Chica! She's been out for quite a while, y'know! Heh!..."

"Y-Yeah...", Scott said, looking away slightly. That was still a bothersome thought.

_"But,_ he _did_ say that she'd be back on soon!", Foxy added. "Most likely a little after that guy in the office wakes up."

Scott blinked.

"Oh, right! That guy!", Scott exclaimed in sudden remembrance. "I actually have an idea of what to do with him," he said. Foxy and Bonnie leaned towards him in curiousity.

"You do?", they both asked.

"Yep! I mean, it's simple, really. Assuming it goes well, all we have to do is wait for him to wake up, have him tell us why he's here, then let him go," he said, having just the slightest feeling that things wouldn't go _that_ smoothly. He looked at the two Toys, waiting for their input.

"Well, that makes sense!", Foxy said.

"Yeah! That's a pretty good plan!", Bonnie agreed.

"Heh, thanks," Scott said, getting up. "I guess we should head to one of the party rooms then. 'S probably the best place to have this kind'a talk," he said. "Hey, Bonnie, could you see if our guest's awake?", he then asked, looking at the bot in question.

"Right!", the bunny exclaimed, saluting. Scott and Foxy watched as he turned and ran off.

"Well...", Scott began. "Here's hoping that this goes well."

"You and me both...", Foxy agreed.

* * *

With a groan, Fritz slowly woke up. His vision was blurred, though he could make out the interior of the office. The lights, both in the room and in the hall, were on. The fan before him whirred lazily. He looked down slightly, noticing something covering most of his body.

A blanket.

That was when Fritz began to wonder whether he had dreamed everything that had happened earlier. Heck, it sure _felt_ like a dream...

Or, more accurately, a nightmare.

As Fritz began to move his mouth, he realized that that hypothesis was wrong because _holy crap his jaw hurts. _If there was one thing he remembered from his so-called nightmare, it was that right hook. Whoever that guy was, he had a good arm on him.

But then, Fritz deadpanned as he realized something.

If that punch was real, then that means _everything else that happened was real – _which in extension meant that he was still in this pizzeria with a bunch of killer robots possibly led by some guy.

Todd, was it?

No, wait. _Scott._

He didn't know what that guy's motivation was, or how he even managed to get those robots back in this building – or _why._ Then again, there were a _lot_ of things he didn't know about his current situation.

Plus, from what he remembered, he could've sworn he saw the Mangle as well.

Except it had an actual body.

...And two working eyes.

Once again, Fritz began to wonder whether he was dreaming this whole thing. With a grunt, he leaned forward in his seat, pushing the covers off of himself. Regardless, there wasn't any use in just laying about and waiting for the answers to come to him. He needed to find out what was going on, and _fast._

"Oh, hey, you're awake!", came a voice from down the hall, followed by some footsteps. Fritz watched as a blurry blue object came into view. He squinted, honestly unable to tell what it was. Judging from the color, it was probably the rabbit. As he rubbed his eyes, his suspicions were confirmed.

Yep. Rabbit.

"A-Are you alright?", he, she... _it_ asked. Fritz was never sure what gender it was supposed to be. It had eyelashes, purple eyelids, and a girl's name – Bonnie.

But at the same time, its voice was so... _androgynous._

But enough about the confusion surrounding the robot's gender! Fritz leaned back in his chair as he realized something. Wasn't it supposed to be attacking him right now? That's all that it seemed to want to do, back when he was employed here and just tonight. But now it looks... happy. If not a little worried too.

_ Just another question that needs to be answered..._

_"Peachy,_" Fritz simply replied. Surprisingly, Bonnie grinned in response.

"Oh! Great!", it replied happily. "F-For a second there, I was kinda worried! I thought you'd be angry or hurt or something!", it said in relief. Fritz blinked. Could robots not understand sarcasm?

"...You should definitely apologize to Chica later, though," it added, ears lowering slightly. "You... kinda hurt her pretty bad back there..."

"Mhrm...", Fritz murmured in reply.

"A-Anyway, do you need any help getting up? Scott wants to talk to you!", it said.

"And why would I want to talk to the guy who punched me square in the jaw?", Fritz immediately asked as he got up.

"Well, he just wants to know why you're here! I-In fact, we all do...", Bonnie replied. "Y'know, you kinda seem familiar! Do I know you from somewhere?", it asked, slightly tilting its head.

"You could say that," Fritz replied. He wasn't surprised that he wasn't remembered – not that he wanted to be in the first place. "Now, where's this 'Scott' guy?", he then asked. "Might as well get this _interrogation_ over with...", he muttered. He had a feeling that running would be out of the question, considering all of the Toys, _minus one,_ would be on him like...

...Something.

Fritz frowned to himself as he couldn't think of anything witty. Bonnie tilted his head a little further, wondering what the man could've been thinking about.

"Well, follow me!", the bunny said, beckoning the man as he turned around. Slowly, the two walked down the hallway until they reached one of the party rooms – Party Room 2. Fritz paused in the doorway as he noticed that Toy Freddy and... _Mangle_ (Toy Foxy?) were also there along with that Scott guy.

Oh joy.

* * *

In the party room, anything _but _a party was going on_._ The situation felt rather tense. Scott and Foxy sat at one of the tables while Freddy stood.

"Oh, I _do_ hope this goes well...", Foxy said with a sigh.

"Yeah, me too," Scott replied. "I have a feeling he's gonna be a little... _sour_ after that punch."

"Well, it _was_ a rather hard hit, Scott," Foxy remarked.

"I know...", he said, resting his elbows on the table. Frowning, Foxy gave him a hug.

"H-Hey, now..." she began. "Remember what you said earlier? We have to keep our spirits up!"

"Heh, right, right, I know...", Scott replied, smiling a little. _"Though, that's more than I can say about Freddy...",_ he muttered, looking at the bear who was standing in the far side of the room near the doorway. For the past half hour, he'd been... _different._

Freddy was unhappy – very, very unhappy with this situation. Abandoned or not, this was still his pizzeria. And not only had he let an unidentified and possible threat make its way into his pizzeria, but he allowed it to put one of his friends out of action.

It was safe to say that Freddy did _not_ like this man.

And, truth be told, he didn't like feeling this way either. He was supposed to be the jolly and heartful Freddy Fazbear, generous and happy and all in between!

But right now, he didn't feel that way.

His ear flinched as he heard some footsteps. He grinned, watching as Bonnie walked into the room.

"Hello there, Bonnie!", he jovially exclaimed.

"Hiya Freddy!", the bunny replied.

Then, Freddy turned to see their... _guest,_ Fritz, in the doorway.

"...Oh, hello," Freddy said in an impassive manner, his grin quickly fading.

"H-Hello!", Foxy awkwardly greeted the man, waving.

"H-Heh, yeah, hi," Scott said. Fritz hesitated for a moment, _feeling_ the tension in the air.

This wasn't going to go well.

_"Hi," _he said, finally entering the room and sitting down at the table.

"S-So!", Scott shakily began. "I-I'm sure you've met, uh, these guys," he said, gesturing toward the three Toys who were mostly surrounding him and Fritz.

"Mhrm," Fritz replied apathetically, trying to avoid the Toys' gazes.

"Heh, yeah. A-And... ...Well, I'll just cut to the chase," Scott continued. "Why're you here?", he asked. "I mean, I doubt you're a vandal or something. You don't look the type. Plus, vandals don't usually have tasers. So, well, what's-"

"Okay, hold on, look!", Fritz interjected. "I think the bigger question is why're _you_ here?! You and these- these... _robots!_ This place was shut down _ten years_ ago, and these three _characters_ – and the fourth, wherever that one is – were scrapped! And now... N-Now..."

Fritz leaned back in his seat slightly as he saw the three Toys begin to tense up as a result of his outburst. Freddy was particularly bothered. He took a few steps forward, his eyes blackened. Scott leaned from his seat and put his hands on the bear's belly, holding him back.

"H-Hey, Freddy, calm down, okay?", Scott tried to comfort. "W-We'll get this over with as quick as possible!"

"Do _not_ insult my friends," Freddy simply said, ignoring Scott. "You have broken _enough_ rules as it is. Do that one more time, and_ I_ will throw you out of here myself."

A few moments passed before anyone else made a sound.

"...O-Ooookaaay," Fritz said, staring up at the bear in slight fear.

Scott grunted, finally pushing Freddy back. The bear stumbled back slightly, before collecting himself. He looked away, muttering something.

_ "I-I'd still like to know why you're here with these things, though... ...And why the Mangle over there's been repaired," _Fritz said quietly.

_"Foxy,_ please," Foxy suddenly said, crossing her arms.

_"...Right," _Fritz acknowledged, glancing at the Toy._ "Anyway, I mean, you can see why it's confusin' and all, can't you?"_, he asked, once again looking at Scott. Normally, he'd still be shouting at the moment. But right now, he _really_ felt like he was under the gun.

"O-Oh, yeah, sure. It's a pretty long story, so you might want to sit d- ...Well, you're already sitting down. Right. ...Hm," Scott said, before clearing his throat. Over the space of another twenty minutes, and with slight corrections and additions from the Toys, Scott explained the story up to this point – in heavily condensed form. He explained how he found the Toys, had them fixed, chased them halfway around town, all of that. He also explained why they were all back here – they just wanted to have some fun, after all.

Sheesh.

In the meantime, Freddy had at least calmed down enough to sit down with the others. However, he still kept an eye on Fritz.

Fritz regularly nodded in acknowledgement as Scott told his story, at least halfway believing it.

"So you're telling me...", Fritz began. "Is that you bought these three, plus Chica, fixed them, somehow managed to fix _The Mangle-"_

_"Foxy...",_ Foxy corrected.

"Right. Foxy. Sorry. Anyway, you fixed them up, they ran away, you all got in trouble with the cops, you managed to somehow smooth that over, and now you all live in his house."

"Yeah, I... I guess," Scott said, shrugging lightly. "That's one way to put it."

"But...", Fritz began. That was one of the most outlandish things he had heard! What kind'a nutjob in his twenties would even be such a huge fan of the pizzeria anyway?

...The same kind of nutjob who'd have a bunch of robots live in his house, Fritz supposed. In fact, it reminded him of someone he knew...

"...Eh, i-it doesn't matter," Fritz said. "Forget about it. Now, you wanted to know why _I'm_ here, right?", he asked. The four nodded.

"Okay, well, basically..."

** A/N: Bwaaaaagh. Sorry for the short _and possibly not-as-good-quality _chapterrr. I meant to upload this last night, but then things happened IRL, and now here we are. Anyway, thanks, all o' yah, for the continued support! It's always fun writing this, and it's great to see that you guys like it!**

** Until next tiiiime!**


	6. Blast From The Past

_** 98%...**_

_** 99%...**_

_** 100%...**_

_** Defrag Complete.**_

_** Systems Repaired:**_

_**Optic Sensors Repaired.**_

_**Voice Module Repaired.**_

_** ERR: FaceRec Chip Not Found. Continue?: Y/N**_

_**Y.**_

_**Loading.**_

_** Loading..**_

_** Loading...**_

** Thank you for using FazOS: Chica V2.0 **

** ©1987**

**...**

Chica woke up with a start. She quickly sat up and looked around, trying to get an idea of where she was. Everything was dark, which only unnerved her more. She absentmindedly patted the floor under her, soon realizing that it was made of metal. In fact, she could infer that it was less of a floor and more of a table.

"H-Huh?", she uttered in confusion at this realization "What happened?"

She waited for a response. When she received none, she blinked a few times, triggering her nightvision to finally engage. Immediately, she scanned the room, soon realizing that it was the Parts &amp; Services room. She had only been in here a few times, usually when her beak had to be reattached. However, she knew that bots were usually pulled back here for more _serious _repairs. Foxy would definitely know about that. But, that didn't answer her question.

_What happened to her?_

She felt stiff, almost _sore, _even. She stayed where she was, trying to recall what had happened earlier. She remembered playing games with Bonnie. Then, someone got into the pizzeria. She had tried to get him to leave, then...

She was tased.

Chica frowned. Right. She was _tased _by that guy. How long had she been out? It couldn't have been for more than an hour. What happened in _that _span oftime? Did her friends get rid of that guy? Did they confiscate his weapon?

Well, she decided to find out.

She turned and slid off of the metal table, her feet thudding as they hit the floor. She stood there for a moment, testing her joints to see if they were damaged at all. Satisfied that she was all good, if not still just the slightest bit stiff, Chica made her way toward the door. She slowly pushed it open, leaning out of the room

"Guys?", she called, looking around. She frowned slightly upon once again not hearing a response. She fully opened the door and took a few steps outside, stopping as she heard some voices. She heard Bonnie's, Foxy's, Freddy's, and...

_Scott's!_

She found herself smiling as she heard his voice.

_"Scott's back!...",_ she whispered happily to herself. _"This must mean that that guy's gone too!"_ She found her spirits uplifted as she continued to walk. Good riddance to _him, _she'd say! That guy was nothing but trouble. As she began to make her way down the main hallway toward the party rooms, she stopped and thought.

_"Hrmmm..."_, she went. _"It's been a while. Maybe I should make some more popcorn for him..."_ She then nodded, her smile widening. Yes, she will do just that. She shall make some popcorn for her favorite guy!

...And, really, the only guy she knows at this point.

She also didn't know why, but she actually felt _really_ good tonight despite her recent K.O. Before tonight, she had to admit that she hadn't been feeling all too well. After all, the whole _'being technically dead for ten years'_ thing was still fresh in her memory. That was a lot to take in. But, it's been a few weeks and perhaps – just maybe – she's getting over it.

Slowly.

Plus, coming back here seemed to put her at ease a bit. It felt good being back in her old building and getting to truly entertain someone again. Just talking and playing with her friends and generally having a good time in this place – which was ironic considering the _terrible _things that've happened he-

Wait, no. No. Not gonna go down that route again. Got to focus on the popcorn. After all, she might be the party chick, but her poster also says something else.

_Let's Eat!_

* * *

Chica lightly hummed as she lazily glided the frying pan across one of the stove's burners. She tilted her head slightly, watching as the corn seeds popped and pattered. She almost wished that she could actually eat some of this stuff. The pizzas she used to serve looked delicious!

She sighed. Oh well. At least Scott'll get to enjoy this.

Chica decided to leave the pan on the stove for a moment as the popcorn finished cooking, and made her way toward the fridge. After a bit of pulling, she opened it up and took a look inside.

...And, it was much like one would expect from a refrigerator that hadn't been opened in a decade.

Whatever food was left in there had completely gone off, to put it lightly. The bread was rock-hard, the lettuce and tomatoes had long shriveled and darkened, and the jars of peanut butter and jam were...

_...Black._

But, luckily, Chica found something. She pushed aside the rotten and stale food items and pulled out a red can of soda. It had probably gone flat long ago, but she hoped that it was at least still drinkable. I mean, soda's soda, right?

_"Eugh...",_ she uttered after taking one more look at the food before quickly shutting the door. That wasn't something she wanted to see again anytime soon...

She set the can down on the counter and got a bowl from the pantry. She filled it with the now-done popcorn and set off for the party rooms. She assumed that that's where everyone was, considering she didn't see anyone in the main room.

As she walked down the hall, she noticed that the office had been cleaned up. Just more proof that the Intruder was gone. She soon began to hear Scott's voice. She slowed down slightly, listening in to what he was saying. He sounded like he was talking about the things that had happened a few weeks ago...

_"What's he talking about that for?"_, she wondered. Slowly, she approached the room's doorway and peeked inside. Then, she _gasped._ There was the _Intruder,_ and Scott was talking to him! And her three other friends were there!

Chica quickly took a step away from the doorway, hoping that she wasn't seen. Why was that Intruder still here? And why was Scott talking to him – worse than that – _telling him everything that happened?!_ Especially considering what had happened to _her, _recently – what with her being _tased _and all! Didn't _that _mean anything to them? She tightened her hold on what she was carrying, leaning against the wall. Scott had a _lot_ of explaining to do...

But for now, she waited and listened to what was being said. When Scott had finished his story, he heard the Intruder begin to speak. He mentioned something about telling his own story. Chica realized that this _was_ something that had bugged her... Why _was_ he here, anyway?

"Well, basically...", she heard the Intruder begin. "I used to be a technician here."

Chica hmphed. Surprising. She didn't remember anyone like him. However, she continued to listen, her curiosity piqued...

_**The Early Morning of November 14th, 1987**_

* * *

Fritz began today's shift like any other day. He woke up, drank his coffee, ate his breakfast, and headed down to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. He had picked up this job as a summer gig of sorts, but his financial situation forced him to extend his employment into the fall. It's not like it didn't pay well – on the contrary in fact. It's just that a lot of things about the establishment just... unnerved him.

But, we'll get to that in a second.

After locking the doors of his car, he tucked his keys into his pocket and stepped inside. The bells on the door jingled merrily, alerting the staff inside to his presence.

"Hey, hey, Fritz!", a man shouted from onstage. He was standing behind Freddy, _Toy _Freddy, fiddling with something in the back of the bear's head through an open panel. The other two Toys had similarly opened panels on the backs of their heads. Fritz sighed, watching as the man began to dig through his toolbox, muttering something.

"Y-Yeah, hi, Mack," he finally replied. "I see that the, uh... _situation_ still hasn't been fixed?"

"Yeah, unfortunately not," Mack The Mechanic replied. "I mean, for a while, I barely even knew where to _start _with this," he continued. "Whoever messed with these bots _really_ knew how to muddle everything up in here!"

"Well, you gotta find a way to fix 'em!", Fritz said as he approached the stage. "You're the best mechanic we have!" Mack smiled.

"I try...", he quietly replied, feeling genuinely complimented. "Look, I'll see what I can do," he then said, looking at Fritz. "I _think_ I finally got this figured out. Gimme a few minutes, and I'll turn this guy on. You, uh, you _might _wanna stand back once I do this, Fritz," he said. Fritz nodded, already taking a step back. If there was one thing that he knew about Mack's previous, it was that the bots needed a _lot _of space when they were being switched on.

After all, you'd want to have a bit of distance if a bear, rabbit, or chicken weighing in the neighborhood of 150 to 200 pounds was coming after you.

But, before any of that happened, the two froze as they heard a noise. Fritz and Mack turned a little to see another one of the employees seated at one of the tables. She was a relatively new employee, having been hired the prior day, named Barbara. She took a slow sip of her milkshake as she watched them, filling the room with a sucking noise as the thick liquid flowed through the straw.

"U-Uh, Barbara? What're you doing sitting around?", Mack asked. "In case you hadn't heard, some '_prankster' _went and messed with the bots a few days ago. All of 'em! We could use some help tryin' to fix this!" he said, frowning. "Didn't the boss tell you to go see if the Mangle was at least functional?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know..." she replied dismissively. "Yeah, Mr. Fazburg told me to head into the Cove to see what was wrong with The Mangle earlier. I didn't know why he wanted me to at the time, but... _jeez...",_ she trailed off.

"Well?", Fritz asked. "What happened?"

"It's like it came to life!", Barbara exclaimed, waving her arms a little. "Like, immediately after I switched it on, one of its eyes lit up and it looked like it was tryin' to move around! It even started moving its jaws when it looked at me! Nobody told me that the thing could move on its own in the first place!"

Fritz almost facepalmed. That was a bit _outlandish._ Normally, he would've told Barbara to shut up and get to work, but... The things that've happened in these past few days forced him to at least consider the truthfulness of her story. The Mangle in particular had been acting the _oddest_ of them all, to put it lightly. Where the rest of the Toys seemed almost bent on removing any 'predators' from the premises, The Mangle seemed _especially_ fervent in that endeavor...

_ He didn't even understand why it was left activated in the first place..._

"Well that's... worrisome," he simply replied. Mack, on the other hand, stared at Barbara for a moment, absolutely bewildered by her story.

"I'd better prioritize that...", the mechanic then trailed off as he refocused on the bear in front of him. He worked at a notably quicker pace than before.

Then, things were left mostly quiet as Fritz stood in the middle of the room. Barbara continued to sit in her seat, watching Mack as he worked. She occasionally took a sip of her shake, basically waiting for her shift to begin at this point. Fritz, however, began to grow rather nervous. Between the recent murders, the Toys' sudden change in behavior, the building's temporary lockdown, _and _what Barbara had just told him, he had a feeling, just an inkling of a feeling that something terrible was going to eventually happen.

Just then, the bells above the entrance rang once again as someone else entered. He walked slowly and tiredly, as if he had just worked a long shift the night prior. It could've been but one man.

Jeremy.

"Hey guys...", the man said in a half-mumble as he traversed the room, making his way to one of the tables.

"U-Uh, hey Jeremy," Fritz said. "Are you alright? ...What're you doing here?"

"Fazburg put Jeremy on the day shift," Mack answered for the man. "Said we needed some extra security 'cause of our little _problem."_

_"Pretty much..."_, Jeremy replied as he sat down at Barbara's table. "He had that guy on the phone relay the message to me last night. Imagine _my _reaction upon realizing that I had to work a double shift," he said, resting his elbow on the table.

"I'm... gonna say it was pretty bad," Barbara guessed before taking another sip of her shake. Jeremy simply nodded.

"W-Well, wha'd'you have to do exactly, Jeremy?", Fritz asked as he approached the table. "Nothing too difficult, right? Just gotta stand around and watch the crowd?"

"Pretty much...", the man droned. "Some kid's havin' a party today..."

"Well..." Fritz began. "I gotta work this shift too. The least I can do is stand next to you and make sure you don't nod off," he said.

_ "Yeah, I guess,"_ Jeremy replied. Though his voice betrayed him, he was actually quite thankful for the help. With Fritz's assistance, maybe this'll all just go by like a blur.

It didn't.

* * *

"...And, well, that's how that went," Fritz said. "All of you can guess as to how the rest of the day went. The... '_event'_ happened, the place closed down, I was laid off. I sort'a jumped from job to job over the next few years 'till that _new_ restaurant opened up. Thanks to my past experiences, I was rehired, workedthere for a few years, and tonight they sent me back here to just 'check up on things'. And surprise surprise, I run into _this _display," Fritz said, taking a moment to get a good look at the four before him. While he wasn't scared like before, he still found himself just the slightest bit agitated. He just couldn't believe it. Some guy, some _random _guy, had reactivated the Toys and brought them _here._ That was something he did _not _see coming.

Speaking of things that weren't expected, Scott and the Toys didn't expect the man's story to have so much to do with the pizzeria's. Fritz was _there _when 'it' happened. In fact, he was the guy who was trying to _keep _it from happening!

In fact, they all found their moods seriously dropping as Fritz told his story. Between Fritz's description of the Toys' general issues, the murders, and even Barbara's description of The Mangle, they were reminded of what gotten them _here _in the first place.

This was quite the bombshell...

"A-And your name is?", Scott finally asked.

"Fritz," he replied. "I ain't giving you my last name, so there. Now, can I _please _leave? I've stayed here long enough, and I didn't exactly have plans to recall the worst day of my life tonight," he said. He didn't intend to sound so mean, but he was really reaching the end of his rope at this point. He felt like he had stayed here far too long.

"U-Uhh, s-sure..." Scott said. He wanted to say something else to the technician, but he wasn't sure exactly what. "Do you want me to, uh, show you the door?"

"No, I don't think I'll need help _walking,_" Fritz replied dryly. "You four have a good night. And the fifth, whenever _it _wakes up."

* * *

Chica was dumbfounded. Of all the things she expected to hear, that... wasn't on the list.

Good grief.

She suddenly flinched, instinctively took a step back as she heard one of the chairs being pushed away from the table. She nervously waited as she heard footsteps coming closer and closer.

Fritz soon emerged from the party room, barely glancing at Chica as he increased his pace. She watched as he quickly walked down the hall before turning the corner and heading out of sight.

She turned back around, once again looking at the doorway just adjacent to her. She didn't hear much from the room, just some mumbling. She wondered what they were talking about, and she hoped that they had a few more answers to her now-mounting questions.

"H-Hey, guys!", she greeted, finally stepping into view. The four in the room quickly shifted their attentions to the chick, looking rather worried.

"Oh, hi, Chica!", Bonnie spoke first.

"H-How are you, hun?", Foxy asked.

"A-Ah, Chica, you woke up just in time!", Freddy said. "W-We've just had a little... talk with our guest, and... And now he's leaving! I-Isn't that interesting?"

"O-Oh, hey! P-Popcorn...", Scott remarked halfheartedly. _"C-Cool."_

Chica frowned. This wasn't good. Everyone seemed rather tired and bummed out – the opposite of what they were earlier that night. She set the popcorn and soda down on the table before standing in front of the four. She opened her mouth, preparing for a speech.

"Come on, guys," she began sternly. "L-Look, I heard... pretty much everything that was said in here. And... Well, I don't know what to think about that right now, but here's the point! We can't just sit here and mope around like this! We can't let every little reminder of days gone by ruin our moods! S-So, c'mon! Get up! Let's continue what we've been doing before all of this happened, huh? I-I even got some soda for you, Scott!", she said, picking up the can and showing the man.

To her dismay, nobody responded.

This wasn't good. Chica didn't like seeing her friends this way. Why did that guy, Fritz, have to come here in the first place?

...Well, she knew why, but still!

If he hadn't showed his face around here, none of this would've happened!

"Chica...", Freddy began. "While you have a point, I-I think we just need some... time to get over this."

"Y-Yeah!", Bonnie agreed. "I-I know I'm usually happy, since I _love _being happy, but... I think I'm gonna take a minute to process this. I-If y'don't mind..."

Chica sighed.

"You too?", she asked, looking at Scott and Foxy.

Scott looked away slightly, frowning.

"L-Listen, hun, I-I think we all want to be on board with what you're trying to say, but... C-Could you give us a few moments to settle down? J-Just to let us get back on track," she said with a partly-forced smile. Chica, however, frowned even more, feeling her own mood begin to sink.

"F-Fine," she reluctantly said, looking down slightly. "I hope you enjoy the food, Scott. If you need me, I'll be... Somewhere," she said before setting down the soda can once again before turning and slowly leaving.

* * *

Fritz shook his head as he exited the pizzeria, taking in the fresh night air. He wondered how long he had been cooped up in that building. Was it an hour, or possibly more? He didn't know. He just wanted to _leave_. He'll think about it in the morning.

He grumbled as he opened his car's door and stepped inside. The nerve of them, too, to stalk him, knock him out, then tell him to relay his story. The _nerve._

Then, he sighed. Whatever. At least it was over now. He placed his key in the ignition and prepared to start the vehicle, but then...

He heard something.

Fritz heard the sound of another vehicle nearby. He turned in his seat before the interior of his car was filled with light for a moment. He watched as a van quickly drove through the parking lot, past his car, and disappeared behind the building. He sat there in surprise, wondering what _that _could've been about.

After a moment, he stepped out of his car and snuck along the building. He had to see what was going on. Who was driving the van? Who would come to an abandoned- _semi-_abandoned building in the dead of night anyway? He had to find out.

And soon, he did.

He saw the van, parked behind the building. Two people were stepping out the back of it, clad in black outfits and masks.

"So this is the place, huh?", one of them asked. He was a lanky man with a cigarette sticking from his mouth.

"Yeah, yeah, boss! This is the place, Vinny, this is the place!", another replied. Unlike the first, he was rather large.

"I _know _it's the place, _Joel," _the first one, Vinny, quickly retorted. "It was a rhetorical question."

"A rhetori... wha?", Joel asked.

"Oh, fuggeddaboutit. Do you at least remember why we're here?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah! We're gonna spray-paint the outside!"

"Aaaand?"

"And we're gonna mess up the inside real good!"

"And why're we doing this?", Vinny asked, getting an odd sort of enjoyment from asking these questions.

"Because... Because, uh..."

_"Because it's what we do!"_, a third, agitated voice exclaimed from inside the van. Whoever it was, she didn't seem all too pleased by the incessant questioning of the first two individuals. "Because we're a group dedicated to messin' up buildings that we think deserve it, we've let this one go untouched for _far _too long, blah-blah-blah Now, are you two done playing Twenty Questions?"

There was a bit of silence before one of them spoke up.

"...Yeah, well...", Vinny began. "Just get ready, Margaret. You too, Joel. We'll spray up the outside o' this place, then work our way in doors. Shouldn't take more than a few minutes. Got that?"

"Mhrm."

"Yuhuh!"

Fritz gulped. They were gonna tear this place to shreds! As much as he was disinclined to meet those robots and the man inside, it would be wrong not to warn them about this. Fritz slowly backed away from the scene. Then, when he was sure he was out of earshot...

He ran.

**A/N: Whoo, what a big chapter this is! I didn't mean for it to get quite this long, but aeh. Stuff happens! (In fact, it was going to be longer...) It's also kinda the reason for why it's taken me so long to upload this thing! Also, forgive me if any parts of this chapter seem a little rushed/off to ya', especially towards the middle and end. I'm not particularly skilled in writing these sorts of situations...**

** Anyway, do ya'll like the new cover? I made it after realizing that the old one was a little bland... You can check out the full res version on my dA! The link's in my profile!**

** Also, expect a new chapter of A New Adventure soonish! Not sure **_**when, **_**but just keep a look out!**

_** Until Next Time!**_


	7. Back In Action

Freddy slowly walked down one of the hallways in the establishment, thinking to himself. He wasn't sure precisely where he had planned to go, but that detail didn't matter to him for the moment. Aside from the hard thumping of the bear's feet as they struck the tiles under them, the pizzeria was deathly quiet since Fritz had left. As far as the bear knew, Scott had since sat down at the edge of the stage, where he ate the rest of his popcorn. Bonnie and Chica were in one of the party rooms, and Foxy had gone to reside in her Cove. It dearly bothered the bear to see his friends in such a sorry state, and he felt powerless in the fact that he didn't know _how_ to cheer them up. There was only one word that he could use to describe this situation.

This was _terrible._

That wasn't to say that he was feeling any better than any of his pals. And to think, he felt absolutely fantastic earlier! He sang, he danced, he didn't have a care in the world! But, then, that _Fritz _fellow came. He didn't hate Fritz. In fact, he had some respect for the man once he revealed why he was here. It's what he _said _that bothered him. It reminded Freddy of what happened all of those years ago. It reminded him of how _powerless _he felt when he couldn't stop what was happening around him.

And how powerless he feels now, unable to do anything about this_ current_ situation!

Furthermore, it made him feel like he couldn't escape what had happened long ago. No matter what, it seemed like '_1987' _would just keep coming up! It kept teasing him, reminding him of what occurred, what he couldn't do! And now, he felt terrible, his friends felt terrible, everyone felt terrible because of it! It reminded him of how he and his friends were _replaced!_ He was forgotten, slated to languish away in some_ dump-_

_**Honk!**_

Freddy blinked, snapping out of his thoughts as he heard a light honking noise. It didn't take long for him to notice that he had also stopped walking, and was blocked from going any further. He backed up slightly, noticing that he was also facing the Parts &amp; Services room door. It didn't take much thought for him to realize that he must've hit the door when he reached the end of the hall.

He sighed in the usual odd, white-noise'y sort of manner, turning away. He felt his hat and his tie, realizing that both were knocked askew from the impact. And to think, he was supposed to be an entertainer, a role model, something that the children were supposed to look up to. He used to make people laugh, lift their moods, give them something to talk about!

And, as Freddy suddenly realized...

He did.

He remembered his day at the Easter Fair. That day went _so_ swimmingly. Despite Bonnie's disappearance, he and his friends had _loads _of fun! They were able to do things that they weren't able to do before! But, most of all...

They were _praised._

He remembered beating that Stravinsky fellow in that strongman game. People were cheering for him, taking pictures, the works! They were taking so many pictures of him, he didn't know where to look when the cameras flashed around him! He hoped they got his good side...

But, back to the point! He still had his touch, his appeal, his likability! People still loved him, given the occasion! And as he recalled the stories the other Toys told him about that day, they had a whale of a time as well! So...

...What was he doing, moping around like this?

What were _they _doing, moping around like this?

Freddy closed his eyes, grinning. He began to quietly chuckle, before adjusting his hat and tie. As was mentioned before, he was an entertainer. He made people happy.

And, dangit, he was going to do just that.

* * *

It didn't take much looking to find Chica and Bonnie in one of the party rooms. Freddy peered into the room, trying to see what was going on inside.

Bonnie was leaning back in his seat, quietly strumming his guitar. He didn't seem to be playing any tune in particular. Chica watched from across the table, her head supported by her hands. Other than the low sounds of the guitar, the room was quiet.

Freddy's frown returned as tilted his head slightly. This reminded him of when he found the two of them just a short while ago, after they ran away from Scott's house. They seemed so dejected then, so forlorn, so-

_No._ Let's have none of that now.

Boldly, Freddy stepped into the room, garnering the attention of the two Toys. They lurched in their seats in surprise, having not expected anyone.

"O-Oh, hi... H-Hi, Freddy!", Bonnie greeted.

"H-Hey, Freddy!", Chica followed up. "Um... What's up?"

Freddy took a moment before responding. He had to make sure that he knew how he was going to cheer up these two. If there was one thing he didn't want to do, it was to mess this up.

"Ohhh... Nothing much is up," Freddy replied. Good start. "It's just that... I hate seeing you guys like this!", he admitted. "And, well... I've been thinking. Do we really have a reason to feel this way?", he asked.

"H-Huh?", Bonnie asked.

"Wha'd'you mean, Freddy?", Chica inquired. "Isn't Fritz, well... Kinda _right _about what happened? A-About, um...", she looked down, putting her hands together. She seemed a bit reluctant to fully admit what happened. Bonnie glanced at her, before looking at Freddy, who began to look away as well. Try as he might, there was no fully escaping what happened all those years ago. So, with a heavy heart, he said...

"Yes."

_"However!"_, he quickly continued. "When you think about it, it doesn't mean much! It doesn't make us a bunch of useless, washed-up robots with no purpose! Do you two remember Easter, by any chance?", he asked. Bonnie's ears twitched at the mention of that day.

"H-Hey! Yeah, I remember that!", the bunny exclaimed. "That day was awesome!"

"And what did you do?", Freddy asked with a wide smile, putting his hands behind his back.

"W-Well... I got to explore a bit, a-and... Oh! I got to meet these two guys!", he said, beginning to smile. "They said they were missing a performer, and asked if I wanted to fill in! I said yes, and then...", he trailed off, his eyes and smile widening.

"Oh man, I got to _perform!_ I-It was a solo thing, but- I got to be the Easter Bunny! I sang for the kids, a-and I got to host an Easter Egg Hunt! It was the best day ever!", Bonnie exclaimed, putting his arms up.

"Yes!", Freddy exclaimed, both in agreement and in relief that his plan was working. "And didn't the kids enjoy it?", he asked.

"Oh, yes, they did!", Bonnie replied. "Y-You should'a seen their faces! They were so happy to be there! And the ones who won the Hunt, _ooooh!...",_ Bonnie put his hands to his cheeks, wiggling in his seat. Freddy chuckled. Now _that _was the Bonnie he knew.

"Now, Chica...", he began, looking at the chick in question. "What about you?"

"W-Well... me 'n Foxy won some games 'n stuff", she said. "A-And well, I saw..."

"Saw what?"

"I saw that big, purple Bonnie! Y'know, the new one! ...Or, the old one! Whatever! She was standing with some guy, probably an employee like Fritz! It felt really... Weird seeing 'em," she said.

Freddy and Bonnie stared for a moment, before the chick continued.

_"B-But,"_ she began, "Foxy basically told me what you're tellin' me now. Then after that, we sort'a kept going. By the end of the day, we won so many prizes that we almost couldn't carry all of 'em. So, we kind'a... gave 'em away! Some of 'em, anyway."

"To whom?", Freddy curiously inquired.

"A-A bunch'a kids, of course!", Chica replied. "They seemed real sad before we showed up. They were pro'lly having some sort'a losing streak or something. But – they seemed _real _happy when we gave 'em our stuff! They thanked us, then left, then Foxy hugged me and-", he suddenly halted her speech, realizing something. Until now, she hadn't really thought about that incident – or what it really meant.

Slowly, Chica began to smile.

"Freddy?", she asked.

"Yes, Chica?"

"You're right," she admitted.

"Yeah!", Bonnie agreed. "What're we doing here, moping around like this?!", he asked, standing up. "We're _awesome!"_

"Exactly!", Freddy agreed wholeheartedly.

"H-Heh, yeah! We are, aren't we?", Chica asked. Freddy nodded, now grinning.

"Mhrm! Now, why don't we go see what our foxy friend is up to, hmm?", he asked. "As far as I know, she's still a little 'down in the dumps'."

"Right!", Bonnie agreed.

"Yeah, good idea!", Chica added. Nodding in acknowledgment, Freddy turned and made his way out of the room, followed by his two compadres.

Next stop, Kid's Cove.

* * *

The Cove was dark – a little too dark for the three's liking. The room wasn't usually this dark, except for when the building was closed. Luckily for the Toys, however, they had night-vision, thus rendering that detail mostly irrelevant to their mission.

Aside from the fact that it was still rather odd.

Even odder, however, was the fact that their entrance to the room hadn't garnered a reaction from the fox who inhabited it. In fact, where was she? As the three Toys looked around, they soon found out.

She was sitting in a corner, slumped against the wall. Her jaw lifelessly hung open as her eyelids settled halfway over her eyes. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica looked at each other wryly.

"Do we usually look that weird when we're asleep?", Chica asked.

"To hear the guards tell it, yes...", Freddy simply replied. "Say, would'ja turn on the light? Hopefully, the bulb hasn't burnt out." Chica nodded, doing just that. In the meantime, Freddy approached the limp fox, crouching in front of her.

"Foxy? Foxy, c'mon, wake up!", he said, giving the fox a few soft pats on the head. "Now's not the time for sleeping!"

Soon, Foxy's eyes filled with life as she began to reactivate. She shuddered a bit, her joints clicking. She blinked a few times, quickly noticing the large bear in front of her.

"F-Freddy?", she asked. "What're you doing here? I-I'd rather be... alone right now, i-if it isn't any trouble," she meekly stated.

"But Freddy's got somethin' to tell you!", Bonnie said, punctuated by Chica nodding. Foxy's ears lowered a little as she subsequently noticed the other two Toys. Freddy, however, simply sighed.

"Foxy, listen..."

* * *

Scott stared in confusion at the nearby door to the Kid's Cove. Only a few minutes ago, it was silent – like the rest of the pizzeria. But then, he saw not one, not two, but _three _of the Toys head in there. And now, he's hearing...

Chuckling?

Scott blinked. What was going on in there? This was quite the change from earlier, and a welcomed change at that! In fact, why wasn't _he _in there right now? He should take part in this!

And so, that was what he did!

As he slowly made his way toward the Cove, he couldn't help but feel just the slightest bit... guilty. He felt like he had a huge opportunity to try and cheer the Toys up earlier, but he just wasn't sure of what he could _do _or how he'd go about it. Like the others, he was surprised – and subsequently saddened – by Fritz's story. And, as a result, he couldn't really bring himself to do anything.

Scott facepalmed. Gosh, that's so irresponsible of him... Hopefully, he won't have to meet this '_Jeremy' _anytime soon.

Scott peered into the room, gazing upon what was inside. To his surprise, things actually seemed quite jovial in there! The Toys seemed to be discussing something, though Scott wasn't sure what.

"Oh, hey, Scott!", he soon heard Chica exclaiming as she waved, soon followed by similar greetings from two of the other animatronics.

"Hahah, heeey, Scott!", Freddy said, approaching the man. Scott blink-blinked, looking up at Freddy. "Just the man I wanted to see!"

"O-Oh, uh, hi!", Scott replied, a little bewildered by the bear's unexpected cheerfulness. "What's... going on in here?"

"Quite a few things, actually!", Freddy replied. "Y'see, Scott, I think we all let Fritz's words get to us a bit," he explained. "Due to what he told us, we began to... Well, dwell a little on the now-distant past, and forget about what we've done recently! All the good times we've had, and even our recent trip to the Fair! I trust that you remember that, right, Scott? Oh, what am I saying? Of course you do!", he said, chuckling.

"Anyway," Freddy continued, "Sorry for rambling. The point is – We shouldn't've let the past put such a damper on us. We have to keep looking to the future! And we thank you for giving us the opportunity to do that," the bear finished, putting his hands behind his back.

"Yeah, thanks!", Bonnie exclaimed from further in the room, followed by a few nods from Chica and Foxy.

"A-Ah, jeez, it's... It's nothing," Scott said, looking down and rubbing the back of his head. "S-Sorry for not doing anything to help you guys, though," he apologized. Freddy smiled.

"Oh, don't you worry about _that!",_ the bear replied, before pulling Scott into a hug. Scott yelped, surprised by the sudden action – though from how many times this has occurred to him, he probably should've been numb to this by now.

Speaking of numb, _jeez this hug was tight._

"It was probably for the best that we worked it out on our own, anyway!", the bear said, before releasing.

"Now... How about we get back to what we were doing before?", Freddy asked, looking down at the man, his hands on his hips and his head cocked slightly. Foxy's ears flinched at that question, remembering something.

"Oh, yes!", she exclaimed before quickly joining Freddy and Scott in the doorway. "Scott, I know it's getting close to Six and all, but do you think we could finally get to that 'playdate' of ours? In fact, we could all play together!", she said, looking at Freddy, then at Bonnie and Chica. "After all, we _do _need someone to play the villain in this little adventure of ours!"

"Sure!", Bonnie replied. "I could be a villain!"

"Yeah, sounds fun!", Chica said. Freddy, meanwhile, simply laughed.

"Sounds like a fantastic idea, Foxy! But – What do _you _think, Scott?", he asked, looking at the man in question. Not one to turn down an opportunity like this, Scott eagerly nodded.

"Oh, fantastic!", Foxy said, lightly clapping. "Now, we're gonna need some little accessories for you three!", she said, referring to the other three Toys. "I have my hat 'n hook, and Scott has his little bandana! Lemme see what I can find in here for you three...", she said, searching through her box on the table. She began to mutter some things as she put a few objects aside – objects that weren't fit for the occasion at hand. This went on for a few moments, until...

_**Ring-Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding...**_

Five heads turned as the bells above the front entrance rang, signaling that someone had come inside. Scott, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy tensed slightly as they heard footsteps.

"S-So, who d'you think's coming in here this time?", Chica whispered.

"Another predator?", Bonnie suggested.

"Bonnie, Fritz wasn't a predator...", Foxy corrected.

_"Shhh, shh,_ whoever it is, he's coming this way," Freddy hushed.

The footsteps came closer and closer to the room, before a hand grabbed the edge of the doorway. Then, the unidentified intruder revealed his face...

_** "Fritz?!"**_, they all exclaimed at once in utter surprise.

"Y-Yes, yes, now, _shhhh!"_, the man replied, putting a finger to his mouth. However, Scott and the Toys were having none of that.

_"What're you doing back here?"_

_ "Weren't you heading home or something?"_

_ "Back so soon?"_

_ "What, have you come to taze me again?!"_

_ "Hiya, Fritz!"_

_ "Shut up!",_ Fritz exclaimed through gritted teeth. The group fell silent for a few moments, before Fritz spoke again.

"L-Look, I was gonna leave, okay?", he began, "I really, really was. But then, before I could even start my car, I saw some van drive up outside. Some guys came out, and I heard 'em talking about how they were gonna tear the place up," he said. He noted that the group instantly began to look worried at the mention of this...

"And considering the overall integrity of this place matters to _me_ as much as it matters to _you,"_ Fritz continued. "I figured I'd head in here to give you guys a warnin', and pitch a plan as to how we can get rid of these folks."

"But why should I- _we _trust you?", Chica asked. She still seemed to be a bit salty from earlier. Fritz facepalmed, growing even more frustrated.

"Do you _want _them to put this place into an even worse condition than it already is?!", he asked. "Because that's what's gonna happen! They're already outside, spray-painting the walls! Do you-"

_"Wait- _Spray-painting the walls?!", Freddy asked, shocked. If there was one thing Freddy didn't like, it was desecration of property! He rolled up his metaphorical sleeves, beginning to march out the room. "Well, I'll have to teach them a thing or two!" He suddenly stopped, however, as Scott clutched his arm.

"Freddy, you can't go out there!", Scott said. "They're _vandals!_ If they see you, they're probably gonna do some... _pretty bad _things to you!", the man warned. He didn't want to outright state the extent of what a group of thugs would do to a kid-friendly robotic bear, but he was sure that Freddy got the point, seeing as how he began to relax a bit.

"See?", Fritz asked. "This guy knows what's up. What he said is why I've come up with a plan! It's not a... _good _plan, but it's a plan," he said.

"Well... Let's hear it," Freddy reluctantly said. While he was willing to listen, he was sure that – perhaps – he could get through to those delinquents with a stern talking-to. I mean, how bad could they possibly be?

"Okay, so," Fritz began. "The plan is that you guys wait onstage," he said, pointing at the band. "And you wait here – in your Cove," he then added, pointing at Foxy. "They'll think that, y'know, you're deactivated, will head deeper into the restaurant, than you guys come to life and snatch 'em up." Scott and the Toys looked at each other, then at Fritz.

"Well... It's a _plan,_ all right," Chica simply said.

"Look, when you're trying not to be seen by a bunch'a thugs in a van, you tend to not come up with the most thought-out plans, okay?", Fritz said, offended.

"I'm just saying...", the chick replied, shrugging.

"Yeah, well, _I'm_ just saying that – unless you can come up with anything better – let's stick with my plan, okay? Wha'd'_you_ guys think?", he asked, looking at the rest of the group. While Scott, Bonnie, and Foxy remained silent, Freddy spoke up.

"If you're sure this'll work, then... So be it," the bear said. This was his pizzeria, after all, and he was willing to do anything to protect it. Fritz sighed in relief.

"Finally," he said with a relieved sigh. _"Thank you."_

* * *

In a few minutes, everything was in place. The band was onstage, and Foxy was in her Cove. If anyone were to see them in this state, they'd confuse them for statues.

Aside from the fact that Bonnie was waving at them, anyway.

All of the lights were also turned off in the hopes that the vandals wouldn't realize that the place was still inhabited. Scott and Fritz stood in the middle of the main room, admiring their work.

"C'mon," the man suddenly said, walking and beckoning for Scott to follow. "I've got the perfect place to hide."

"Where?", Scott asked. "Of all the rooms in this pizzeria, I have a feeling that the vandals're gonna try and ransack, well... _All of 'em."_

"Ohhh, not _all _of them," Fritz said, prompting Scott to raise a brow in confusion. The two soon approached a wall. It seemed like a regular old pizzeria wall, really.

Except it wasn't.

"Okay, let's see here...", Fritz said quietly, feeling up and down the wall as he illuminated it with his flashlight. "It's around here somewhere..."

"What're... Wh-What're you doing?", Scott asked, now _completely _confused.

"Looking," Fritz simply replied.

"For what?"

"For- Ah, here it is!", the man said. He pulled on a piece of the wallpaper, resulting in it flipping back – sort of like a lid or cover. He reached into the resulting hole and pulled. To Scott's surprise, a small section of the wall turned and opened like a door, leading into a dark, unused room.

"Wh-Whoa!", Scott exclaimed. "What's this?", he asked. And, further, how did he _not _know about this room?

"Secret room, employees only. Supposed to be used for emergencies and such, and considering how this is kind of an emergency...", Fritz trailed off before beckoning Scott to enter.

"C'mon," Fritz said, turning off his light. "In you go."

And so, the two walked inside. It was nothing short of pitch black in the room before Fritz found the light switch. Scott gasped, looking around. It was a terribly dusty and warm little room, illuminated by a single lightbulb. Tables and chairs were lined in the corner of the room, as well as discarded and spare animatronic parts.

"...Homely...", Scott quietly remarked. Fritz hmphed.

"S-So, what're we gonna do in here?", Scott then asked, turning and looking at the man.

"Well...", Fritz began.

"We wait."

**A/N: And, another chapter! Even though this new update schedule is a lot slower, I actually find that it gives me a lot more time to get these chapters written down – and I think (read: **_**hope**_**) that they're of a higher quality as a result! Sorry, MrNotDop!**

** Also, thanks, all o' you, for the continued support! Did'ja guys see the new Foxy teaser, by the way? Of all the things I would've expected from a Five Nights teaser, I did ****not**** expect a tongue...**

_** Anyway, Until Next Time!**_


	8. Operation: Intruder Extermination

The moon hung low outside, illuminating the interior in a hazy blue light. The air became still and tense as three dark figures approached the building, their shadows stretching across the walls and floor of the establishment...

The bells above the entrance soon rang for the umpteenth time that night as three people entered the building. The sound of light patting filled the room as one of them, Vinny, repeatedly struck his baseball bat against the palm of his hand. Joel cracked his knuckles while Margaret simply crossed her arms. Y'know, they'd probably look pretty badass right now.

_ ...If it wasn't so dark in here._

The trio looked across the room, getting a good look at the restaurant's main dining area. The three always liked to get a good view of whatever room they happened to be in, before eventually smashing it. Comparing the 'Before' with the 'After' made them feel better about their work.

...Or rather, at least, they _would _get a good view of the room if it wasn't so _dark_ in here! In fact...

"Hey boss?", Joel suddenly asked, looking over at Vinny.

"Yeh, Joel?", the man replied, confidently looking forward despite the lack of light.

"Weren't there lights on in here or somethin'?"

Vinny suddenly stopped his bat-palm-gesture-thing-that-probably-has-a-name-but-I-don't-know-what. Joel had a point. He could'a sworn he saw some lights on in here, now that he thought about it. Plus, they _did _just have to walk past some car on the way inside...

"...Well, there's pro'lly someone in here then, ah?", Vinny finally replied after a bit of thought. "Judgin' from the car outside 'n all. Pro'lly some guy holed himself up in 'ere, I'onno. ...Or _maybe,_ he's try'na do what we're doin' now!", Vinny suggested. Joel gasped!

"But this is _our _turf, Boss!", he exclaimed. Vinny nodded.

"Yeh, exactly... Which means, when we encounter 'im, I'll have to introduce him to _Mister B_ here!", Vinny said, giving his bat a few test swings. _"Yeh..._ Good ol' Mister B! _Swing! Swing!"_, he trailed off, giving his bat a second, then third test swing. He seemed to be really into it...

"...Yeah, let's just go," Margaret said, completely uninterested. She walked ahead of the other two, her hands in her pockets. Joel stood there, perplexed, before running after her. Vinny, however...

_"Swing! Swing! Swing! Sw-"_

_ "C'mon,_ Vinny!", Margaret called out in an exasperated manner. Vinny blinked, snapping out of his bat-induced trance.

"Wh- Oh, yeah, right! Comin'!", he exclaimed before heading off to join up with the others. As he began to make a few defiant exclamations, stating that _he _was the boss and as such gave the orders, mechanical whirring could be heard onstage. Similar sounds emanated from the Cove.

Show time.

_"Chhht," _uttered Bonnie in a deepened voice as he put a hand to his mouth. _"Freddy, this is Bonnie, do you copy?"_

"H-Huh?", Freddy replied in a hushed voice. "Would'ja keep it down, Bonnie? We don't wanna get caught," he said. Bonnie, however, wouldn't listen.

_"Chht," _the rabbit began once more, though much quieter this time. _"Commander Freddy, this is Private Bonnie, __**do you read?"**_, he asked. _"I am awaiting orders. Is Operation: Intruder Extermination a go?"_ Freddy and Chica looked at each other, both equally perplexed, before looking at Bonnie once again. What's the rabbit trying to do? What's with the tacti-cool speech? What's with the-

_ ...Oh._

Freddy's confusion slowly melted away as he realized just what his pal was doing.

_"Chtt, Commander Freddy to Private Bonnie. Operation: Intruder Extermination is a go. Refrain from confronting them for the time being. Your mission is to follow and keep track of them. Chica, Foxy, and I will join you shortly,_" Freddy explained in a similar voice as he placed his hand over his mouth.

_"You are free to proceed,"_ Freddy then declared. Bonnie grinned in delight, giving his best salute. Freddy and Chica watched as he carefully stepped offstage, before creeping his way into the darkness. The bear smiled, always an admirer of the rabbit's enthusiasm...

"A-Are you sure about this plan, Freddy?", Chica suddenly asked with an edge of worry in her voice. Freddy flinched in surprise, turning to look at his avian compadre.

"Oh, don't worry, Chica," he replied. "These guys don't seem very tough. Taking care of them'll be easy," he assured. "Unlike those _predators _that we had to deal with back when we were still open...", he said, looking away slightly. Chica blinked.

"Freddy?"

"Yes, Chica?" Freddy replied, looking at the chick once again.

"Those weren't predators," she said flatly. "Remember?"

_"O-Oh._ Right. Right, of course, of course," Freddy said as he looked away again, this time out of slight embarrassment. Chica stared at him in a mixture of concern and confusion, before shaking her head.

"A-Anyway," she began, returning to the main subject. "One of 'em had a _bat,_ Freddy. A baseball bat. That's _definitely_ a dangerous weapon if I've ever seen one," she said. "And I don't wanna be on the receivin' end of it. I mean, I've already been a 'target' once tonight," she continued, crossing her arms and frowning. Freddy tilted his head slightly, processing what she said. He hrmm'd thoughtfully, realizing that she _did _have a point...

"True...", Freddy finally said. "We should probably go accompany Bonnie, see if he's alright," he stated. Chica nodded, comfortable with that idea.

"Sounds good," she said, her voice once again filled with confidence. Freddy smiled as well, but – to Chica's puzzlement – it faded just as quickly.

"Hrmmm...", Freddy, well, hrmm'd, furrowing his brow slightly.

"What's wrong, Freddy?", Chica asked. Freddy seemed to hesitate, tapping his fingers together.

"Do you think that Scott's been acting a little... 'odd' lately?", he asked, tilting his head.

"Wha'd'you mean?", Chica replied. "He seemed fine to me."

"He didn't seem... perhaps – indecisive to you at all?", Freddy asked. "Maybe a tad pensive?", he suggested. Chica took a moment to think it over. Now that Freddy mentioned it...

"Yeah, I... I guess," she said. "Foxy mentioned somethin' about him wanting to ask her something, right?"

"That _would_ be correct, dearie," came a voice, all-too-near to the two 'bots for their liking. If it weren't for Freddy grabbing Chica and covering her beak with his hand, Chica would've shrieked right then and there. It took the two a moment to find the source of the voice, which was just offstage.

"F-Foxy?", Freddy whispered, seeming a bit harried by the encounter. "What're you doing here?", he asked as he separated himself from Chica and dusted himself off.

"W-Wondering what you guys are up to," the fox replied. "I heard you two talking about Scott after Bonnie left," she said, tilting her head as she looked up at the Toys. "What's wrong?", she asked. "Is he feeling well?"

"Yes, of course, of course," Freddy replied. "At least... As far as I know. The problem is that he seems 'off'. I've noticed it ever since the power went out earlier, before that Fritz fellow came here. I think he wants to ask, or tell, us something," he explained. Chica and Foxy looked at each other, before returning their gazes to the bear.

"But- What would he want to ask us?", Chica asked. "'N why so hesitant about it?" Foxy nodded in agreement. She had to admit that this _was _rather odd...

"You don't think it's...", Chica then began, her calm mood jarred a little as she looked down at herself. Freddy shrugged.

"That, I... don't know," Freddy admitted. _"And-_" he began anew, "Oh, jeez, we've wasted enough time as it is," he said, upon realizing just that. "Let's get going," he said. "The sooner we get rid of these delinquents, the sooner we can find out."

* * *

Bonnie hummed to himself as he creeped and crawled through the long, dark hallways in the establishment. The rabbot robit dove from room to room, like the true espionage master he was. He peeked around corners, keeping his eye on his targets as he drew closer. He knew his mission. Stake out the joint. Make sure things were under control. He remembered his superior's words like his remembered the lines for his performances...

_"Do not engage, Private Bonnie!",_ _he remembered Corporal Freddy commanding. "I know how much of a loose cannon you can be, but do __**not**__ screw this mission up or you __**will**__ be court-martialed!"_

Bonnie slowly nodded, affirming his memories. Yeh. That's exactly how it happened.

"Yes sir...", he whispered, saluting once again.

_ "U-Uh, hey, Marge?",_ Bonnie soon heard a voice ask. It came from one of the Party Rooms, the one immediately across the hallway from Bonnie's. It sounded like that guy with the bat. Bonnie neared the doorway and stuck his ear out toward the hall, trying to listen in on what was happening...

* * *

"Marge. _Marge. ...Hey Marge!",_ Vinny shouted, trying to get the attention of Margaret, who was turned away from him with her arms crossed.

"Stop shouting," she finally replied. "You're gonna catch the attention of whoever's in here."

"Well maybe I wouldn't be shouting if you answered me the first time I called you!", Vinny snapped.

"Maybe I'd answer if you didn't call me _Marge,_" Margaret snapped back, looking at him. "That's like, what, the name of that Simpson's character? I'm not a _Simpson,_ Vinny," she said.

_"...Buh-...",_ Vinny sputtered, dumbfounded. "It's just- Mar- It's just short for Margaret!", he said. "Stop being stupid!"

"Whatevs, Vincent," Margaret said passively, turning away again. Vinny sighed, putting his hand to his face.

"Fine. Fine, fine, whatever," he said exasperatedly. "I'm sorry for calling you Marge or whatever, but listen. Have you been hearing stuff lately? Like, I heard whispering just now. And earlier, I heard some weird humming," he explained.

"It was probably Joel or something," Margaret replied, waving her hand. "You know how he is."

"Yeah, I guess...", Vinny said, looking down slightly. "B-But it sounded almost, like, robotic or something," he then continued. "What if... What if those things onstage're still – like – alive or whatever?" Margaret couldn't help but snicker.

"What, you think the _scaaaary _robots're gonna come alive and get'cha, Vinny?, she asked, looking at him once again. "Is that what you're scared of?"

"W-What? No! No, of course not!", Vinny retorted, only garnering Margaret to further chuckle.

_ "Is little Vinny scared of the big bad robots?",_ she asked in a mocking tone, leaning towards the man, who in turn leaned away.

_ "N-No!",_ he exclaimed once again. "Look – The only thing I'm scared of is Nothing, y'hear that?"

"Sure, sure," Margaret said, still smirking. "Let's just hope we don't run into any of 'em. Your screams're the last thing _I_ wanna hear." She still couldn't believe it. This guy really _was _scared of the bots. It's been forever since this place was closed, wasn't it? There's no way those things could just suddenly _turn back on._ What a joke. He's been watching_ way_ too many movies.

"Listen, I'm gonna go see what Joel's up to," Margaret said. "He's in the security office, right?" Vinny simply nodded.

"Thanks," she then said. "We can start tearing stuff up when I come back I guess. You sure you wanna be left alone, though?", she asked. "The _robots_ might get'cha!", she said, laughing before she headed off, leaving behind a quite unamused Vinny.

* * *

Bonnie quietly chuckled to himself as he withdrew back into the room. That was a riot! Some team those folks were! He and the rest of the Toys'll definitely make short work of these guys! They won't know what hit 'em!

Speaking of which, where were Freddy and the others? They said they'd be coming soon...

As Bonnie thought this over, he began to feel... funny. Not 'ha-ha' funny, but the _other_ kind. His stomach felt weird, a feeling that soon moved to his neck, then his nose. He twitched slightly, feeling an urge coming on...

"Ah... _Ahh... __**Ahhh!... **_Achoo!", he sneezed, before immediately panicking and covering his nose. His eyes widened as he heard some shuffling and footsteps from the other room and down the hall.

"Hey, did'ja hear that?", he heard someone say.

"Yeah, I heard it!", someone else said. "C'mon, I think it came from one o' these rooms!"

Bonnie had to act, and _fast._ He looked around the room he was in, searching for any possible escape routes. He grinned as he spied a hole in the wall. The air-vent! Not wasting any time, he hurried over to the vent, crouched down, and began to crawl into it. Just as he thought he was safe, however, he felt something stop him.

_Oh no._

Then, he felt something pulling him back.

_Ohhh no._

Bonnie pushed against the walls of the vent in an effort to anchor himself inside, but found it to be no use as he easily pulled out of his would-be hiding spot. Before he knew it, he was staring wide-eyed at three equally surprised individuals in a rather well-lit room. The one closest to him, and holding him up, seemed to be the largest. He wore a small skullcap neatly fitted on the center-top of his head. Behind him were the other two – a lady and another man, both of whom seemed less than amused.

"Alright, what's with the get-up?", one of them asked. "You some kinda cosplayer or something?"

"Yeah, and what're you doing on our turf, ah?", another inquired. "C'mon, talk! Or we'll have to introduce you to Mister B-"

"Can you _stop_ with the _Mister B_ thing?", the lady cut in. "It's starting to wear _real_ thin!" The man frowned in defense, holding his bat protectively.

Bonnie, meanwhile, was too scared to say anything. Out of all the situations he's gotten himself into, which – granted – isn't a lot, this was by far the _worst._ He didn't know what to do! He wasn't even programmed for this kind of thing!

"Uhh, boss? It's... It's shiverin'," Joel remarked. Vinny rolled his eyes as he approached Bonnie and Joel.

"Listen, buddy," he said. "You'd better stop shiverin' or we'll _give _you a reason t'be scared. Now _talk!_ Or we'll... _We'll-..."_

And that was when Vinny actually got a good look at who he was dealing with. For an animal suit, it definitely had quite a sheen. Not to mention the look in the rabbit's eyes, and the sounds of its joints as it tried to wriggle out of Joel's grasp... They looked and sounded so mechanical... So... _robotic... So..._

_Oh._

"Ohhhh crap, _ohhhh crap!",_ Vinny exclaimed as he took multiple steps back, realization hitting him like a freight train. "It really _is_ a robot! Marge, I told you! I _told_ you!", he exclaimed, pointing at the animatronic.

"Shut up!", the lady snapped. _"And stop calling me Marge!"_, she added one. "Joel, what is this?", she then asked, looking at the larger man in hopes that he had an answer. Joel, however, was just as confused as the rest of them. ...Well, just as confused as Margaret at least. Vinny was only barely coping with what was happening.

"Oh gosh...", he began. "Ohhh gosh, what if the others're still alive or whatever?! Guys, I think we should get outta here! Like, right now!", he shouted. A voice behind him would only serve to further solidify his beliefs, and give Bonnie some much-needed relief.

"Well," it said with a chuckle. "You ain't wrong, after all."

* * *

Scott nervously tapped the table he was sitting at with his fingers. He had been in this dusty, dimly-lit room for heaven _knows_ how long. He had no way of knowing whether the Toys were okay! In fact, he felt like he should've been out there helping them!

"Hey, what's wrong?", Fritz asked, picking up on Scott's anxiety. He stood up, separating himself from the wall that he had been leaning against for the past... however long they've been in here. Scott shook his head, averting his gaze slightly.

"Nothing... N-Nothing, nothing," he said. Fritz, however, wasn't having any of that.

"Look," he said, "I know you hate bein' in here, alright? Trust me, I do too. But, it's our only option. I mean, 's safer than bein' _out there,_ right?" Scott initially didn't respond.

"It's my safety that I'm really worried about...", he finally said. It took him a moment, but Fritz realized precisely what the other man meant.

"...Scott," he began. "They're robots. They don't feel pain like us, or really _at all._ If you hit 'em with a baseball bat, they're probably not gonna go down that easy. Plus, it's four of _them_ versus three of whoever decided to try 'n invade this place. I think we'll be fine. Besides, they should be done dealing with our little 'problem' in a few minutes. I'd be surprised if they took any damage whatsoever," Fritz said. Scott frowned slightly, before continuing to tap his fingers on the table. That didn't really help. With what he had witnessed earlier tonight, he wouldn't be surprised if they _could_ feel pain like he did...

* * *

_"Whoa!",_ Freddy shouted as he ducked yet another one of Vinny's wild swings, watching as the bat sailed overhead. Things had 'gone south', as they say, alarmingly quickly. Barely a minute ago, Freddy had tried to civilly outline the rules that these delinquents had broken and had politely asked them to leave.

However, that obviously didn't work out.

With one hand, Freddy caught Vinny's bat, just keeping it from striking him straight in the side of his head. The man, stunned, let go of the bat and took a step back, leaving Freddy to hold the bat by the fat end.

"You know, that is _quite_ rude," Freddy said, seemingly unfazed by the whole thing. "And breaks yet another rule! No assault shall be committed on the premises!", he said, before dropping the bat. Vinny could similarly feel his heart drop into his stomach as the bear approached him. Vinny took a step back, then another, until he couldn't go any further.

Mostly because he had bumped into something plastic.

"And you, sir, are by far the _wors_t rulebreaker I have _ever_ met," Freddy finished. "Foxy, _please_ tie him up!" Vinny yelped and flailed a bit as he felt two hands grab him. He felt his wrists being tightly tied together. Before he knew it, he was hopelessly restrained and at the mercy of these... _robots._

"Yarr!", he heard a voice behind him say, prompting him to gulp. "I be takin' ye to the brig now, ye wee scurvy landlubber!"

Freddy watched as Foxy pulled the man out of the room and down the dark expanse of the hall. For a moment, the bear almost felt bad for Vinny. For the entire duration of that engagement, the man seemed quite scared.

But then again, he _was_ going to trash the already dilapidated pizzeria.

_Freddy's_ pizzeria.

Freddy shook his head, pushing those thoughts out of his head for the time being. Time to see if Chica needs any assistance.

* * *

Chica wasn't having as much luck for the moment. She and a very confused and agitated Margaret were locked in combat with each other near the office, with neither seeming to come out on top. The latter grunted as the chicken pushed her away. She stumbled, before gritting her teeth.

"Alright, that's it, Ducky! I don't know _what_ you really are, or how you're still active, but I've had enough of this!", she exclaimed, reaching into her pocket.

_ "H-Hey!",_ Chica exclaimed. "I'm not a duck! Why does everyone think tha—_wha!_", she yelped as she narrowly dodged a glowing blue light. Thanks to her previous experience with certain blue lights, she knew quite well what she was dealing with.

A taser.

Chica continued to dodge Margaret's lunges, the weapon coming closer and closer each time. Margaret made one last jab, surprised as Chica met her halfway. The chick donned a determined expression as she grabbed the other's wrist and abruptly forced it upward. Margaret involuntarily let go of her weapon, watching as it clattered to the floor. Chica wasted no time in crushing the thing under her foot. She pushed Margaret away, watching as she fell to the floor. Chica hmphed.

Tasers, what good are they?

Chica looked back, noticing Freddy rapidly approaching her. She grinned, putting a hand on her hip.

"Well, look who's late to the party!", she teasingly greeted.

"Y-Yes, yes, terribly sorry," Freddy said, seemingly a little winded. "But, I see you have this under control!", he said with a smile.

"Mhrm!", Chica replied. "She wasn't all that tough!"

_"H-Hey!",_ Margaret retorted from her spot on the ground. "I-"

"Oh, shuddup!", Chica cut in. "Unless you want a _rematch!"_, she said, detaching her beak while keeping her grin.

Margaret kept quiet. Freddy, meanwhile, chuckled as Chica reattached her beak.

"Heheh, well, why don't we go see if Bonnie needs any help?", he asked. "He's probably gonna have a spot o' trouble fighting that large fellow."

_"No need!",_ a familiar voice shouted. Chica and Freddy turned to see Bonnie tugging and pulling Joel, a man taller and wider than the bot himself, out of one of the party rooms by his collar. "I just bagged me the world's biggest criminal!"

"B-But- _How?_", Freddy asked, astonished.

"Yeah, I thought he'd be... Well, a challenge!", Chica added.

"Oh, he was!," Bonnie replied. "...Kind'a! We fought for a little while, and trust me, it was _not fun,_ but then... Well..."

The entire hallway seemed to vibrate as a deep, rumbling sound came from the man.

"He's...", Freddy began in disbelief. "Snoring?"

"Yep! He just up 'n fell asleep!", Bonnie said. Freddy and Chica exchanged looks, before glancing at Margaret, who shrugged.

"What can I say?", she said. "Fighting tires him out."

* * *

As soon as everyone was tied up and seated at the tables in the main room, the bots celebrated.

_"Whoo!",_ Bonnie cheered. "We did it, we did it!"

"Haha, that we did!", Freddy agreed. He watched as Bonnie hopped in place, continuing to cheer before being promptly hugged by Foxy and Chica. It was true – They did it. They really did it! The threat has been eliminated, and the pizzeria was safe! He felt so happy, so capable! And to think, he was feeling so glum earlier! Hah! Never again!

Though, there was one thing that bothered him. Where were Scott and Fritz? Throughout that entire engagement, he hadn't seen hide nor hair of 'em! Perhaps they were outside? Hrmmm...

Suddenly, he heard something open behind him. He stepped aside and turned around as a small piece of the wall opened up, and two men promptly stepped out. Freddy gasped.

_"Scott!"_, he exclaimed, quickly grabbing one of the men and pulling him into a tight hug. "A-And Fritz!", he made sure to add on, glancing at the other individual.

"G-Glad to see I was missed, heheh!", Scott said after Freddy released him. "You... _are_ okay, right?", he asked, looking the bear over as Fritz made his way across the room. "Those guys didn't hurt you, did they?"

"Hahah, of course not!", Freddy replied gleefully. "This bear's a-okay! I assume you're alright as well?", he asked. "Where were you, anyway? You and Fritz seemed to've disappeared!"

"Oh, Fritz &amp; I were in some kinda 'secret room' or something," Scott said. "Maybe a storage room?" Freddy hrmmmed. The only storage room he knew of was the Parts &amp; Services room, and he didn't see Scott or Fritz in there...

How peculiar...

"Heeey, Scott!", Bonnie greeted, approaching the two. He was followed closely by Foxy and Chica, who seemed equally excited.

"Oh, hey guys!", Scott replied. "I see you've taken care of these guys, huh?"

"Oh, we _did!",_ Bonnie said. "You should'a seen us! It was a fight to the _death!_ Man against machine! Machine against man! We barely made it out with our _lives!"_, he exclaimed dramatically. Scott blinked, a bit stunned.

"Well... Sort'a like that," Foxy said with a giggle.

"It's good to see that you're alright, though!", Chica said. "Can't say I wasn't worried about'cha while everything else was happening!" Scott nearly found himself blushing from the Toys' kind words...

"Aw jeez...", he said. "S-Say, where's Fritz?", he asked. He had only just noticed that the technician wasn't with him.

"Hm? Oh, he seems to be over here!", Foxy said, turning and pointing at the man. "I wonder what he's doing near the tables..."

"Well, guess I'll find out," Scott said. "Gimme a moment."

* * *

"What's going on, ah? Who're _you_ supposed to be?!", Vinny asked as he tried to wriggle out of his restraints.

"Yeah, this is uncool!", Margaret agreed. "Is all o' this some kind'a joke?! What's the meaning of-"

_"Look,"_, Fritz began. "This isn't your business, and was never meant to be in the first place. If you keep askin' questions, I _assure you_ that I won't let those robots over there hold back. Y'know, the fox over there _committed_ the Bite of '87," he said in a chilling tone, an effective way of shutting the two up. Of course, he didn't really mean what he said. In fact, he wasn't even 'in control' of the Toys. He just wanted these folks to shut up.

"H-Hey, Fritz? Is this a bad time?", he heard a voice behind him ask. He turned around to see Scott, seeming rather awkward and timid.

"E-Err, no, it's fine," he replied.

"Well, good," Scott said. "I just wanted to say, uh, thanks, y'know? For warning us and... And, basically giving us a good chance at winning this," he said. "I'm sorry about what happened ten years ago, but-" he stopped as Fritz put up a hand.

"Listen, it's fine," Fritz replied. "What happened happened, I guess. Especially considering it's been ten years 'n all. Besides, you're pretty cool yourself. You _and_ your bots." Scott rubbed the back of his head in modesty.

"Oh, speaking of which, hey guys!", Scott called out, turning around and approaching the Toys. Worryingly enough, they didn't respond.

In fact, they didn't even _move._

"F-Fritz? What time is it?", he asked. Fritz checked his watched.

"Six," he simply said. Scott frowned, seeming rather disheartened. Fritz, however, smiled.

"Y'know...", he began. "I can fix that for you."

** A/N:** **Whew! Hard to believe it, but we're almost done! Seems like it was just yesterday when I first published this! ...Even though it was actually just over a month ago. As usual, thanks for all the support! I hope that this was as much of a pleasure to read as it was for me to write! Also, be sure to drop a review, telling me what'cha think! I'm always aiming to improve, and I **_**crave criticism.**_

** Until Next Time!**

_**Yumdeliciouscriticism.**_

_** Oh,**_** and – sorry for being **_**extra**_** late on this chapter! I've been doing other things, such as – y'know – art and stuff. I've also been trying to learn how to use Blender, so that'll be interesting! But, more importantly in terms of the story, I've been trying to expand the story's 'universe' a bit, separate it from the run'o'the'mill FNAF story – especially in terms of the Toys. But just a tiny bit! You'll see what I mean in the near future! RonwetheFallenOne already inadvertently gave away just a small bit of what I mean! Yourreviewsaregreatbtwdude.**

** Now, for real, **_**Until Next Time!**_

**Also holy crap that teaser.**


	9. We Need To Talk (Epilogue)

A jolt ran up and down Freddy's frame as the life to returned to his eyes. Almost immediately, he surveyed the room before him, prompting him to realize that he was back onstage. It didn't take him long to infer what had happened to him, and presumably the others.

They were shut off.

To Freddy's knowledge, this was a regular, normal thing for them to do every morning at 6 AM – and the same applied every night at 8 o'clock. It was to prevent him and his compadres from overheating themselves, and offered them a way to 'rest' after a busy day or night!

But, regardless of whether the intentions of the program were good or not, it sure picked a terrible time to trigger! They had just captured and tied up those delinquents, and were having a nice reunion with their pal Scott! Then, that darned program cut things short and-

Freddy gasped, putting a hand to his cheek as he looked toward the tables that were across the room. The criminals! They were _gone!_

"Wh-What happened?", Freddy thought to himself. He began to consider the unpleasant thought that, perhaps, they overpowered Scott and Fritz and escaped! Oh, that would be so, _so_ dreadful!

After glancing at Bonnie and Chica, who were still deactivated, he began to hurriedly step offstage. For all he knew, Scott and Fritz could be _injured!_ Or, perhaps worse! He had to find them, and fa-

The ringing of the front entrance's bells almost immediately derailed his train of thought. Freddy nearly fell offstage as he looked toward the front doors, watching as two figures stepped inside. Judging from the sounds of their voices as well as _the bare fact that Freddy could easily see them despite how dark it was,_ he quickly realized who they were...

Scott and Fritz!

Freddy was elated, and – dare he say – quite relieved! He almost couldn't contain himself upon seeing that the two were alright! He almost considered jumping offstage and hugging the two of them, but something made him decide against it. Though he was still quite ecstatic from his and the rest of the Toys' victory against those three vandals, he had to keep at least a _shred_ of discipline! So, in the end, he waved at them, grinning widely.

"Hey, Freddy!", Scott exclaimed, returning the gesture. "I see you're awake! That's great!" Freddy nodded.

"Yup!", he replied. "However, the others aren't quite there yet, I'm afraid to say," he said, glancing at the two Toys beside him. "Though, I _must_ ask, what were you two doing out there?"

"Oh, we were just discussing things with the police while they were arresting those guys," Scott explained. Fritz nodded in agreement. Freddy grinned. Though his last run-in with the police was a bit less-than-stellar, this was delightful news regardless!

"And, y'know," Scott continued. "You guys _really_ were awesome back there. I didn't say it before, but I was _really_ worried about you all. I didn't notice it until after everything was said and done, but... those guys had _weapons_ and-" Scott paused as Fritz put a hand on his shoulder, making the man realize that he was beginning to miss the point of what he was trying to say.

"...Well, basically, because of how well you guys handled everything, Fritz 'n I decided to give you all an award!" Freddy oooh'd.

"An award!", the bear repeated in disbelief. "Of what sort?"

_ "Well...",_ Scott began, putting his hands behind his back. "Did you notice anything different when you booted up?" Freddy tilted his head slightly, before shaking his head.

"Not... Not really," the bear said. The only thing he had noticed was the vandals' absence.

"Well, think about it!", Scott said. "Isn't it a little darker outside than when you normally wake up?"

Freddy blinked, before taking a look outside. He hadn't noticed it before, but the sun was only just coming up. The sky was a mixture of orange and a dark blue, augmented by the emerging sun's rays. This was _quite_ the contrast from the bright blue sky that usually greeted Freddy when he woke up...

_ Wait-_

"I booted up _early?_", Freddy asked in surprise, looking back at the men before him. Scott grinned.

"Yes!", he replied. "And it's all thanks to Fritz here!", he said, patting the other man's back. "He removed that auto-shutoff program you guys had! Isn't that great?" he asked with a smile. However, Freddy seemed a bit apprehensive.

"Is... Is that safe?", Freddy asked. "I-I mean, that program _was_ there for a reason!"

"Of course it's safe," Fritz simply replied. He opened his mouth to say more, but Scott cut in.

"Freddy, I _know_ all of you can shut off on your own," he said, his tone hardening slightly. "I've seen it happen a few times! I thought to ask about it, but...", he trailed off a little, rubbing the back of his head.

"...Well, let's not worry about that right now," he quickly finished. Freddy frowned slightly. He almost regretted asking that now. He had a feeling that Scott was leaving a few things out, but he didn't press the matter right now.

He'd save that for later.

Over the next few minutes, the other three Toys began to activate. When they finally did, Scott repeated what he had said. Though they were elated that Scott and Fritz were in tip-top shape, and everything was taken care of, they initially weren't sure of how they felt about this 'award'. Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy looked at each other with perplexed expressions, before looking back at Scott. After all, that program _was_ more or less an integral part of their daily and nightly routines...

But, on the other hand...

"...So, wait," Chica began. "You're sayin' that we aren't forcibly shut down anymore?" Scott nodded.

"Hah!", she began. "Well, more time to party then!"

"Yeah!", Bonnie agreed. "The more time we get to spend, the better!" Foxy nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, Scott!", she said. "This really has been _quite_ the surprise!"

"Ah, well...", Scott began. "No need to thank me. Fritz came up with the idea! And, he also has a thing or two to say to you guys...", he said, patting the man on the back.

The Toys, however, stared for a moment in disbelief at what Scott had said. _Fritz_ came up with the idea?_ Really?_ It definitely against the rather distant, grumpy techie that they had come to know.

"Yeah, well... Listen," Fritz began. "I'm sorry 'bout the way I treated you guys before, alright? I was scared 'n frustrated 'n I wasn't thinking straight. And, well, after I saw what you guys were capable of tonight, I kinda felt bad, so... _Sorry,_" he quickly ended his speech. He and Scott looked at the Toys, awaiting their response. Freddy was the first to respond, smiling widely.

"Apology accepted," he said.

"Yeah, thanks, Fritz!", Bonnie added. "You're awesome!"

Fritz smiled a little as the other two bots gave their thanks.

"Just don't taze me again," Chica jokingly said. Fritz rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever," he said. "Listen, I gotta get going now, alright? I kinda have a boss to report back to."

_ "Awwww!",_ Bonnie said, expressing his disappointment.

"A-Are you sure you can't stay, Fritz?", Foxy asked, putting her hands together. "We'd love for you to stick around!"

"Yeah, sorry," Fritz replied as he took a few steps toward the door. "Maybe next time!", he called back.

Scott watched as Fritz opened and closed the front door, making his exit, before returning his gaze to the Toys. His heart dropped a little as he saw how disappointed they seemed.

"Oh come on, guys!", he began. "Don't feel bad! Tonight went pretty well, didn't it? We got to sing, dance, all o' that! Not to mention the fact that we successfully defended this place from those vandals!", he said, purposefully omitting the... _less_ enjoyable aspects of their night.

"Plus, who knows? Maybe we'll see Fritz again sometime, huh?", he mentioned.

"Do you really think so?", Freddy asked. Scott nodded.

"I know so," he said. "Though, unfortunately, we... should probably get going right about now," he hesitantly said.

"Wh-Wha?", Bonnie asked. "Why?"

"Well, the sun's coming up, and I don't want too much attention to be drawn to you guys! I-I mean, don't get me wrong, you guys're _great._ I c-can't stress that enough. _But,_ I don't want a mob of people asking about, or filming, a bunch of animals walking down the street," he said.

"Plus...", he began with a yawn. "I'm getting tired." The bots had to agree – tonight _was_ a long night.

"Fair enough!", Freddy said. "Though, at the rate the sun's coming up, we might have to hurry...", he thoughtfully remarked, noting the sun's rays beginning to splay themselves across the floor. Scott nodded.

"Well, let's get going then!"

As Scott began to make his way toward the exit, beckoning the Toys to follow, he began to feel _good._ In fact, he felt accomplished, if not still quite tired. After the group left the building, Scott took a moment to stand in the parking lot and take in the sights around him. The sun was rising, there was a slight gust of wind – much welcomed in the eve of the coming summer.

Then, he looked back at the bots who were still behind him. Two of them, Freddy and Chica, seemed to have noticed the damage dealt by the vandals the previous night. Covering the already faded and badly maintained paint were some orange scribbles. They didn't seem to form any coherent message – they were just _there._ Scott sighed as he heard the two's worried mutterings. He hoped that Fritz would ask someone to drop by and remove that mess...

Scott then flinched as he heard a sound nearby. It was a shrill, windy sort of noise. Scott looked to his left, wondering what in blazes was making that sound! And as Scott would soon find...

It was Bonnie.

...Taking a genuine, deep breath as he stretched his arms.

"Ah, man, what a fantastic morning, huh?", the rabbit asked, not noticing Scott's stare.

"Oh, yes, for sure!", replied a certain fox. "The air out here really beats all the dust inside!", she said, waving a hand in front of her snout. "S-Say, Scott, are you alright there?", she asked, looking in the man's direction. "Shouldn't we be getting home, like you said?"

Scott continued to hold his slightly bewildered stare for a moment, before covering his face with his hands. He groaned slightly, only now beginning to _really_ feel the weight of his exhaustion. He hadn't thought about it until now, but he had been up _all night_ without much of a rest...

"Y-Yeah, yeah, I'm alright," he finally said, uncovering his face. "Let's get going. C'mon, Freddy, Chica! Let's get going!", he called out. "D-Don't worry about the paint there – we'll fix that next time!"

"W-Well, I sure_ hope_ we do!", Freddy replied as he made his way toward Scott, beckoning Chica to follow. "I know this place has seen better days, but... I'd rather it at least look a _bit_ respectable...", he said, glancing back at it. Scott nodded.

"I know, I know...", he said. "But... Let's get going, for real this time. I'm feelin' like I'm gonna go out at any moment here..."

"O-Oh, yes, of course," Freddy said, understanding. "After all, a young man like you needs his rest!"

Again, Scott nodded and off they went. Thankfully, it didn't take them long to get home. Scott found it just the slightest bit refreshing that he was back home, within the cool embrace of the building's A/C. He then said a few things to the Toys, before heading upstairs to shower and – finally – retire to bed.

* * *

A few hours later, Scott woke up feeling fully recharged! He yawned and stretched, before checking his digital clock on the night-table nearby. He frowned a little upon seeing that it was not a minute before 7:30, but quickly set that thought aside. After all, it was still Saturday. If he wanted to, he could stay up all night _again!_ And this time, the Toys wouldn't shut down on him!

...Though, he wasn't sure if he could make it to 6 AM again. Bah.

Scott got out of bed and made his way downstairs, quietly humming to himself as he went. It was times like these when he could really take in and think about what he's done up to this point. He took a moment to sit down on one of the steps and gaze out one of the windows at the bottom of the staircase, near the front door. The sun was already beginning to set out there, and the streetlights were beginning to turn on.

Scott took this moment to wonder if he was becoming nocturnal.

But, backwards sleeping habits aside, this was one of those few moments where he truly felt like he did good. He showed the bots a good time, for one thing. But as much as he hated to think about it, a _lot_ of things went wrong that night... The power went out for a bit, Chica was temporarily disabled, he had punched out a long-time employee, and some _vandals_ decided to show up. But in a way, he supposed that all of that was a blessing in disguise.

After all, things seemed to work out in the end! Peace was made between Fritz and the Toys, the vandals were done away with, and the bots were no longer constrained by their auto-shutoff programming!

He then sighed. The Toys...

Scott was never one to look at the past, but it seemed like only yesterday when he first procured them from that junkyard. He had washed them up, gave them what repairs they needed, all of that. He only wished he told them the year – y'know, before _everything went south._

Regardless, he admired them – and their adventured only served to further that feeling. They all had their own, unique personalities and traits and _aghh._

The point was that he liked them. A lot. They were his best friends, if anything, and logic dictated that the feeling was reciprocated. At least, that's what he hoped. He only wished that he found the balloon vendor and the puppet. Scott recalled looking high and low for any sign of the things, but he could never _find them._

Seriously, where were they?

Breaking Scott out of his thoughts were a series of plastic footsteps echoing off the wooden floor below. Scott leaned over slightly to see Chica at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at him.

"Hey pal!", she called up. "What're you doin' there?"

"N-Nothing!", Scott replied. "Nothing much!" Chica smirked a little, putting a hand on one of her hips.

"I'onno," she began skeptically. "It seemed like a little more than nothing!", she said. Scott watched as the chick made her way up the steps. She stumbled a little in some spots, prompting Scott to nearly stand up to help – an offer which she refused. He moved over as she sat down next to him.

"S-So," Scott began. "Still getting the hang of the whole 'stair' thing, huh?" Chica nodded.

"Yep," she replied. "I guess it's a little embarrassing, isn't it?", she asked reticently, looking down slightly. Scott himself had to admit that it was a little odd – a machine as complex as her being tripped up by something as simple as a staircase, though he didn't say it aloud.

I mean, it's not like the pizzeria had any stairs.

_"Sooo,"_ Chica began, her gaze drifting away slightly. "What'cha doin' up here? You weren't _really_ just doing nothing, were you?" Scott shook his head.

"No, no... Not really," he replied. "I was just thinking about stuff."

"Like what?", she asked. "You seemed pretty 'into' it."

"Well... About you guys!", Scott said. "Last night was pretty hectic, y'know? I was so worried about you guys when Fritz and I went into that room. One o' those guys had a bat, the other had a tazer, and the third was just _huge._ I... I almost thought they would, like, tear you apart or something," he explained.

"But, I mean, that didn't happen!", Chica said. "Thankfully, anyway! We really showed those guys what-for, y'know? And, believe it or not, we were pretty worried about you too," she admitted.

"R-Really?", Scott asked.

_ "Duhh,_ of course!", she replied. She thought it was obvious! "Scott, you're the _best,_ y'know that? Better than a lot'a folks we've met! You actually, well... _Care,_ I guess! I'm not the best with words, Freddy'll probably word it better. But the point is, Scott, we wouldn't be here without'cha," she said.

Scott smiled. Well, that was something. Though, something else also bothered him – and he figured that now was as good as any time to ask about it...

"Though...", Scott asked, his frown returning. "What about... Well, 'before'? You guys really seemed to miss those days," he said, thinking about the aftermath of Fritz's story. Chica averted her gaze for a moment, before offering a slightly weaker smile.

"L-Listen, bud...", she began. "What's... What's done is done. Like Freddy said, we sometimes look a little too far back when we think of the past. We forget about the times we've had recently!", she said, paraphrasing Freddy's words a bit. "I mean, sometimes I wonder if we'll ever get back to doing what we were meant to do, but... In a way, I guess we already did," she said, her smile growing. Scott smiled as well. The two averted their gazes again, giving each other a moment to think.

"Hey, Scott?", Chica soon asked. "Did you... have something else you wanted to say?"

Scott froze for a moment.

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"Well...", the chick began. "Last night, you seemed a little... antsy," she said. "You kept wanting to ask us something, but you never actually did. You _do _know you can ask or tell us anything, right?", she asked. "I mean, you're basically 'part of the family' at this point."

Scott nodded, but didn't say anything. He wasn't sure how, or even _if _he wanted to go through with this. He wanted a bit more time to think on it, but Chica wasn't having that.

"So?", she asked. "What's on your mind?"

"Well...", Scott began.

"Is it about me?", she asked.

"K-Kinda?"

"Is it about Bonnie? Foxy? _Freddy?"_, she asked, her hesitation giving way to increased curiosity.

"N-No, no, no," Scott said. "Well- Sort'a- Ugh," Scott uttered. This was getting way too dramatic for his liking. He needed a way to simply convey what was on his mind. So, he did what any sane person _wouldn't_ do, and tightly grabbed Chica's arm.

_ "A-Ah!", _Chica shouted, both in surprise and slight pain. "Th-That's... a little tight there, Scott! M-Mind easing up? A bit?", she asked. Instantly regretting that, Scott obliged, and she clutched her arm, sighing.

"Wh-What was _that_ for?", she asked.

"E-Err, sorry," Scott apologized, putting his hands together. "B-But, err... Y-You felt that, right?" Chica gave him an incredulous look.

_"_Well – _Yeah!",_ she exclaimed. "Of course I felt that! _I- _...Wait. Is _that_ what you were so apprehensive about?", she asked.

"I-It's... a little more than that," Scott bashfully explained. "It's like... Ugh, how do I explain this?"

"Ah, just spit it out!", Chica urged.

"O-Okay, okay!", he relented. "Look – No offense, but the robots I've seen in – like – cartoons, movies, and documentaries and stuff can only – well – perform their programmed functions. Y'know, do 'Action A', do 'Action B', shut down. But – You guys do _more _than that. You guys assess the situation before doing 'Action A'. You wonder 'What consequences will result from Action A?'."

"A-And not only that!", he continued. "Like just now, you actually _felt_ me grabbing your arm. A-And recently, Freddy actually _felt_ that his toe was missing. A-And it goes even deeper than _that!"_, he said. "I've seen you guys do things that... Well, that I thought only _people_ and _animals_ can do," he said. "You guys laugh, pant, sigh, sneeze, all of that! W-What's with that?", he asked, now growing nervous as he finished his explanation. He was a bit worried about how Chica would react to all of that...

Chica looked down, seeming to be deep in thought. Then, she snickered a little.

"Well," she began. "It was only a matter o' time before you found out about that, huh?" Scott blinked.

"Wh-Wha'd'you mean?"

"Nothin'", she waved him off. "I know what you're talking about, though," she said. Scott smiled a little. He hoped so.

"A-Are you sure you wanna hear about it, though?", she made sure to ask. "I-I mean, I don't know the specifics of it or anything, but-"

_"Yes!",_ Scott said.

"Alright, alright! Look, basically, we're pro'lly a _lot_ more complex than you'd think," she began. "Lining our endoskeletons and suits are little, like, sensors or whatever. Little tiny ones," she said, using her fingers to illustrate precisely _how_ tiny they were. "And, the reason we can do those other things you described are because o' this system of – like – pipes and fans and stuff in here," she said, placing a hand on her bib – where one's lungs would normally be.

"I mean, you can understand how machines like us can produce a_ lotta_ heat, right?", she asked. Scott nodded.

"Well, whatever's in here's meant to expel that heat! It's why we sometimes pant or whatever after doing somethin' difficult. If something like dust or whatever gets stuck in there, it's forcibly expelled! Y'know, kinda like sneezing or coughing!", she further explained.

"...And, the other stuff you said like sighing 'n all that's just stuff we picked up from folks like you," she said as an afterthought. "I-It's, uh... Kinda cool, right?", she asked. Scott seemed absolutely star-struck. This was beyond even his wildest dreams! It gave him a new perspective on the Toys who inhabited his house. This was...

_Awesome._

...Though, he had to wonder how he never noticed any of that when he was repairing Foxy.

"Uh, Scott? You there?", she asked, grabbing his arm.

"H-Huh? Oh! Oh, yes, yes, sorry. Chica, that's _awesome!"_, he said. "I could've never imagined that that was the case! Can... Can you guys eat or drink or anything like that?", he asked. Chica shook her head.

"Hah! I wish!", she replied. "Some o' that stuff looks delicious. _Especially pizza,"_ she said. Scott chuckled, but then realized something.

"Though, now that I think about it... How did that tazer feel?", he asked. He jerked his arm slightly as he felt Chica's hand heat up.

"It was... _painful,_" she said. Scott frowned. Probably not the best thing to ask. He offered to hug the chick, but she waved him off.

"D-Don't worry about it," Chica said, before smiling. "Say, the gang 'n I're getting ready to watch somethin' in the living room. How's Back To The Future sound?", she offered. Scott grinned. Though he had so many more questions, a movie sounded great right about now. Besides, he had to remind himself to introduce the bots to media _outside the 80s._

"Sounds like a plan," he said. Both Scott and Chica got up and went downstairs, making their way into the living room where they were so happily greeted by the rest of the Toys.

* * *

_**Earlier That Day...**_

Fritz sighed as he finally got back to his apartment. Lord, what a night.

"Hey, Whiskers," he muttered, smiling as he got a small meow in reply. He sat down on his couch, groaning and sighing as he finally got a chance to relax. Said relaxation didn't last long, however, as he leaned over and picked up his phone. To his dismay, he still had one thing to do. He dialed in a number, and waited for the dial tone to subside...

"Hey, Boss?", he asked. "Mind sending someone over to the 80s location? Some vandals messed up the outside walls, vandals who _I_ caught." He waited for a moment as some incoherent words poured through the phone. He rolled his eyes.

_"Yes,_" he said. "It actually happened. Though... I guess I didn't do it single-handedly. Be sure to relay this one to that Mike guy, but... "

"You will _not_ believe who and what I found there."

**A/N: Well, here we are, huh? The final chapter! Thanks, all of you, for your continued support and all that such. You guys really are wonderful! I hope this fic was as good, if not better than the last one! I feel like I rushed/stumbled in a few places, but _eh._**

** Regardless, I hope you guys like the way I wrapped things up! I decided to deviate from the usual FNAF fare in how the robots are constructed, if not to spice things up just a bit. ...And explain some of their tendencies in this fic and the last one. And, again, I can't stress enough how awesome you guys are. NickinChicken, DeltaV, EzyGuy00, ZeroTheKitsune, RonweTheFallenOne, and all the rest of you who read, review, follow, and/or favorite this! I hope you all have a wonderful evening, and happy Father's Day!**

**The Rare Endangered A/N Part 2: I know this is a repost, sorreh 'bout that. I don't usually like to do it, mostlybecauseIthinkitmightbeagainstsiterules, but Sunday night _probably_ wasn't the best time to post this. Situations like this will be the only times I'll repost chapters. Again, sorreh. But, again, thanks for the support!**

** _Until Next Time!_**


	10. New Story Alert!

**Wee-woo-wee-woo! What's this? A new story?! And it's****_ not_**** an ANS sequel?! What's the deal?! Well, why don't'cha stop sitting here and go find out?! You know the drill! Bleh****_!_**


End file.
